Should I Speak, Will I Speak?
by Life's Black Rose
Summary: What is a voice... is it simply a way to communicate or is is something more. That is a question that has been in one girls mind all her life. Along with trying to figure out what she really is if not a human, she is thrown into the world of Kuroshitsuji. What will happen to this poor girl from the future, and will her heart be able to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first story on fanfiction. I hope people like it if not I will just leave it as a one shot. I'm sorry if my spelling is wrong or I messed something up. If I did just tell me in a review. I will take any kind of tips pr advice to improve my writing. (**Edit as of 9/4/2013: I know that my character is a mary sue so please at least give it a chance and look at the rest of the chapters as well. I have a plan for this and understand how stupid or annoying this is but I will not change the story at the moment. Again sorry if this fact makes anyone angry.)**

* * *

Rain.

A simple thing that has everyone hurrying home. All of them trying to stay dry by using their schoolbags or umbrella's. I do not mind it for I do not care to be dry. Many of the boys ask me if I want them to walk me home, having to share an umbrella with them and squished into their side. I refuse all of them and rush out into the cold downpour. My uniform and hair getting soaked almost instantly. My long sea-green and red hair is flattened and sticking to my forehead and neck. I curse silently to myself thinking of how my hair clips just vanished during gym today. I know that they were taken by the other girls just to mess with me. But I am used to it, every school I go to I get picked on just because I'm different. My name is Ambrosine Cerise Thorn, I am 19 years old about to turn 20 next month on October 17.

I snap out of my thoughts when I crash into someone, falling backwards into a large puddle. I get up quickly and bow to the person, I look back up to see a young man staring at like I'm crazy. He stares at me for a little longer before walking away down an alley next to us. I watch him disappear around the corner at the end then rush off again. That was strange, usually people ask why I don't say sorry. Not that I could reply to their questions. For you see I am mute, I don't remember why or what caused it but when I was 5 I lost the ability to speak. I reach the front door of my house and pull my key out of my schoolbag. I unlock the door and go inside, leaving my soaked shoes at the door I head up to my room.

My house has two floors. The first floor has the kitchen, dinning room, and living room. The second floor has my room, the guest room, a study or office room, and a set of stair that leads to the small attic. Each bedroom has a personal bathroom attached to it. I live alone most of the time, my parents are always away on business trips. They bought this house for me and send me a monthly allowance. Neither of them really care about me, both hating that their daughter is a freaky mute girl. It's not the fact that I''m mute that they hate, it's the fact that I look like my grandmother. I don't know why they hate that I look like her though.

Grabbing some dry clothes and a towel I head into my bathroom. I start the water and go back into my room while it fills up. I pull everything out of my drenched bag and sit it on some towels to dry. I brush my hair out to get rid of some of the tangles before returning to the bathroom. I see that the tub is filled and undress, looking at myself in the full body mirror before getting in. I am 5'8 with long sea-green and red hair that reaches my ankles, the red parts of my hair start at the roots stopping at about chin length, and turn sea-green as it grows longer. My eyes are large and bright neon pink shade, and change into a bright yellow-green whenever I get very emotional usually when angry or scared. My looks are what others girls call perfect and an enemy to them all, to me my beauty is a terrible thing it makes boy's go crazy over me and girls hate me. My only friend Karen tells me that I am elf like, or pretty as a goddess. I can see why I could be an elf with my slightly pointed chin and high cheekbones. Karen says I have a goddess body, coming from the fact that I have large DD breasts and perfect curves. Karen is a strange girl but she loves me for me, strange appearance and all. But a goddess doesn't have scars or pointy teeth.

I sigh and step into the tub of hot water, leaning my back against the back of it. I sit in the water thinking over everything or anything. After about 30 minutes I decide i had been soaking long enough. I wash my body with my favorite peach scented soap, and my hair with the peach scented shampoo. What can I say I love peaches, well the smell anyways. Once I'm done I rinse off and get out, drying off I get dressed. I have to leave in about 3 hours to go meet my parents. They have something to tell me and say it is very important and a wonderful surprise. I dress in one of my favorite outfits, a long red sweater dress that goes down to my knees with a black belt, it has little skulls on the bottom and long sleeves that billow out in a bell shape. I put on my black and silver thigh-high socks along with my knee high red Victorian boots with the silver heels/bottoms. The boots have buckles and a zipper instead of laces with a wide heel that is 3'inches high. I put my hair into two large pigtails using my silver ribbons to tie them in place. I put on my black over coat that goes a little past my knees, buttoning it up and straightening the collar out. The only jewelry that I have on are a pair of skull and coffin earrings, my black leather choker, and the necklace my grandmother gave me. The necklace it a simple silver chain with a large charm in the shape of a lily. The charm itself is beautiful being made of some kind of crystal, and when held up to the light it shines in a rainbow of colors. When my grandmother died she left it to me in her will, my aunt was furious having wanted the necklace herself, but to her it was just something she could have sold off for quick money.

After getting dressed I start packing my bags for the trip. I have to go all the way to Japan just to meet my parents. For me that means a plane ride lasting almost a whole day. And making up whatever work I miss while away from school for god knows how long. Sighing I grab my large black bag with the red rose designs on it. I pack at least two weeks worth of outfits, thinking that if I needed any more I could just buy what I need in Japan. I sit the bag on my bed and start packing the things I will need while on the plane into my purse. Well I call it a purse but in reality it is a small backpack. It is solid black and shaped like a little coffin, the top half opens by a zipper and has a second zipper that lets you open it like it was a real coffin lid. I made this bag myself along with most of my outfits. I put my art supplies in this bag, along with my sewing kit and makeup. I put my cellphone in as well turning it off and putting the charger in with it. I run down to the kitchen and pack some of the cookies I made. As a last though I grab the recipe book that only me and my grandmother used. My mother said that it was full of stupid foods that no one likes these days. She had thrown it away but I snatched it when she left and hid it in my room.

Having finished packing I return to my room and sit on my bed. I let out a yawn and lay over my suitcase with my coffin bag already on my back. I lazily look over at my alarm clock groaning when I see that I still have at least 2 hours until I have to leave. I sigh and close my eyes resting my head on my bag. I don't know how long I was just sitting there but I ended up falling asleep. And I could vaguely hear the sound of a sad melody playing near me.

* * *

"OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE!"

A young man with blond and black hair rushes past a group of older men. Some of the people he passes shout at him to stop running or curse at him for almost hitting them. But the man ignores all of them focusing on his goal. He jumps over on of his coworkers who was picking up some dropped papers. Flipping through the air before landing perfectly on the other side of the man. He quickly apologizes before running of again. He skids to a stop outside of one of the many office doors. Pausing a minute to catch his breath before opening the door. He immediately walks over to the raven haired man sitting behind the only desk in the room. The man pauses looking up from his work before resuming it with a sigh.

"Mr. Knox I hope you have a good reason for barging in here." he says coldly not even looking up at the young reaper.

"Yes! No! I don't really know! But you have to come with me to the hospital wing!" the blond rambles out like a hyper child. The other man looks up at the mention of the hospital wing, curios as to who it is that is there now.

"And who is it that is there that I need to see?" the man asks raising an eyebrow at the boy as he stands, grabbing his scythe and the papers he needs to drop off.

"Well that's the thing Mr. Spears I don't know who she is. She literally just popped out of nowhere!" Knox shots pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Hmm. Explain on the way Mr. Knox." he holds open the door letting the frantic blond exit first. Closing and locking the door behind him, he hands the finished papers to one of the receptionists. Then the two reapers head off towards the hospital wing.

"I was just returning from doing my field work when a girl just popped out of nowhere. She was knocked out cold and wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. Eric and Alan where with me and took her to the hospital wing while I came to get you. She is wearing the strangest clothes and had 2 bags with her. It seemed as if she was going to travel somewhere. And her physical looks are strange as well." Knox says finishing just as they reach the entrance to the hospital wing. The two men enter the wing to see Eric waiting for them, his scythe slung over his shoulder carelessly.

"Ronald, Will nice of you to join us. The girl is in room 32 Alan is in there in case she woke up while we where waiting for you." The older man the proceeds to lead them to the room. Opening the door and leaving it open for the other two to follow in. Alan is sitting in a chair next to the bed watching the girl carefully.

Will walks over to the girl to get a better look at her. She has strange hair that is red at the top and a sea-green at the bottom. Her hair is so long that it hangs off of the bed and touches the floor. She has an elf-ish face with long eyelashes and rosy cheeks. A blanket is covering her making it impossible to see her outfit at the moment. At the foot of the bed are a large black bag and a small coffin shaped bag. A large woman's coat has been folded and placed over the bed rail.

"She may have weird hair but she is quite beautiful." Alan states breaking the silence. "But it seems... how do I put it..." He murmurs grabbing his chin in-between his thumb and forefinger and looking up at the ceiling.

"She is like us..." Ronald says causing everyone to look at him." I mean like us she has unnatural beauty, so maybe she is a shinigami."

"She could possibly be but we won't know until she wakes up." Will states using his scythe to push up his glasses. They don't have to wait long for only about 20 minutes later the girl starts to stir.

* * *

POV -Ambrosine

I hear people talking next to me and think nothing of it, assuming I just left the tv on. But I don't remember watching any tv when I came home. Then I remember that I was supposed to catch a plane soon. I try to open my eyes but I can't seem to get them too. I feel someone pick me up bridal style and start to panic. I try to move my arms to push the person away but nothing happens. Whoever is carrying me starts to move at a fast pace, I can do nothing but let my head rest on thing strangers shoulder as he carries me off. After a few minutes I hear more voices I can't understand what they're saying, but I can tell that they are female and the one holding me is male. The talking stops and we're moving again, then I am sat down on what feels like a bed. Someone is taking off my jacket and boots, then I am lain down and covered up with a soft blanket. I hear two men talking then someone walking away and a door closing. The sound of a chair scratching against the floor comes from my left. I don't hear anything after that, having fallen back into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep for this time but I could move now. I hear people moving around near me and try not to panic. I slowly open my eyes squinting at the bright lighting. Once my eyes have adjusted to the light I sit up looking around me. I am greeted by the sight of 4 men staring at me wide eyed.

"Woa her eyes are pink!" I jump when one of them yells. a man with short blond hair that is black on the lower half walks up to me. He has a pair of large black square glasses on and his eyes are so strange, they have a green pupil and yellow just stares at me and I stare back, we do this until he is hit on the head with a pair of large shears. He backs away rubbing his head in pain and pouting at the man behind him.

"Mr. Knox please refrain from trying to flirt with the girl." The man states walking up to stand next to the bed. This man has short raven colored hair that has been slicked back. He has silver glasses with the same kind of eyes as the now named Mr. Knox. He is holding what appears to be a pair of elongated shears, he uses them to push up his glasses and starts to speak again. "I am William T. Spears head dispatch officer of the London shinigami division. Miss who are you and where are you from." Wait shinigami? Does he mean a grim reaper?

"Straight to the point as usual Will, well this has been fun but I still have to turn in my paperwork. Come on Alan we have to turn in yours too." I watch as the other blond haired man and the brown haired man Alan leave the room. I turn back to face Will and Ronald who are looking at me expectantly.

"Well miss are you going to tell us who you are and where you came from." Will asks looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I sigh and point at my throat then make an X with my arms. "I don't understand what you are trying to say miss."

"You would think she couldn't speak at all." Ronald murmurs crossing his arms over his chest. I smile and point at him with one hand and my throat with the other. "Eh? Did I get it right you can't speak at all?" I nod my head and smile at him and he smiles back at me but it turns into a frown. "Why can't you talk did something happen to you?" I put my hands up and shake my head in a I don't know manor.

"Well can't you tell us your name at least and where you are from." Will asks again slightly irritated and handing me a pen and paper. I quickly write out my full name in my fancy cursive writing, along with the name of where I am from. I hand them back to him and he looks back at we with a frown. "Miss Thorn I Know every name of all the living beings in London. You are not on that list, I can tell you are not lying to me though. But What are we to do with you for now until we figure out why you are here."

"Well she can't stay in the hospital forever... maybe she could stay with one of the female shinigami." Ronald says looking over at me then back to Will.

"No possible all the rooms for the female shinigami are full, each of them can only hold 2 girls at a time. And all of the female shinigami the have their own homes have families to take care of." Will states closing his eyes in thought. I decide to take this time and put my shoes and coat back on, I only button up the coat down to just under my chest leaving the rest undone. I put my coffin bag on and look back over at the two reapers.

"I got it I know who would love to have her live with them!" Ronald shouts out grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me towards the door. I grab the handel of my suitcase just in time as I am dragged out of the hospital area. I look behind me to see Will following us calmly but swiftly. I turn my attention back to walking, trying not to trip as I am pulled off to wherever Ronald has in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay at the moment their is no definite pairing. So I guess for now it is Ambrosine x multiple characters.

review questions/answers:

alexma: I have a plan for the Undertaker so you will just have to wait and see ;P

* * *

POV - Ambrosine

"Knox you can't be serious." Will sighs pinching the bridge of his nose and pushing his glasses up.

"Come on Mr. Spears you know that if she is to stay with anyone he is perfect for her. And with him you don't have to worry about her getting harassed or anything. The most he'll do is probably want to dress her up and have girl time." Ronald says knocking on the bright red door. I lean to the left to see past Will and see who answers the door. A few seconds later a tall man with long red hair opens it and like everyone here he has yellow-green eyes and glasses, his glasses are red with a black bead chain with a skull bead on each side. He is wearing nothing but an over-sized white collared shirt that goes a little past his knees. I blush and hide behind Will again feeling embarrassed for some reason. 'He is pretty like a girl.' I think to myself as Will start to scold the man.

"Sutcliff it is nearly 12:00 am shouldn't you be up by now."

"But I had the day off! And why are you two here in the first place?" the man shouts crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the older man over the rim of his glasses.

"Grell senpai we are here to ask a favor, well for you it might be considered a gift." Ronald says stepping in between the older men.

"Eh? And what is this favor slash gift?" Grell asks seeming to become excited at the thought of getting something from the men. "Will what do you and your trainee have in mind hmmm~" Grell purrs to the taller man and I can see him visibly shudder when Grell says this.

"Sorry senpai but it's not that kind of gift, its this kind." Ronald then pulls me by the wrist from behind Will, forcing me to the front and right in front of Grell. I blush when he doesn't release my wrist and look between his face then back to my wrist. " Oh sorry! But anyways senpai meet Ambrosine Cerise Thorn." I look up at Grell shyly clinching the fabric of my coat in my hands. He stares at me blankly for a second before smiling like a cheshire cat. I stare at him zoning in on his teeth, they are sharp as a razor and resemble a sharks. I put a hand to my own mouth not believing it, someone else is like me even if it is a small thing. I smile up at him and reach into my mouth taking out the fake teeth. I then smile again showing off my own shark teeth.

"Wow didn't know you had teeth like him too?" Ronald says like it is the most amazing thing in the world. "I get the feeling you have to hide your teeth where your from, which is why you had fake teeth to cover them." I nod and turn back to Grell who is still smiling at me.

"She is adorable~ Not only does she have red hair but she has teeth like me too." Grell then proceeds to pull me into a bone crushing hug. My face buried in his chest as he nuzzles his cheek into my hair. "I get to keep her. Only question is why?" he asks loosening his hold on me enough that I can turn around. I take in a big gulp of air and hang limply in his arms. 'This guy may look like a lady but he is strong as a body builder.' I think to myself zoning out the rest of the guys conversation.

"Well see you later Cherry." I look up at him and tilt my head to the side, Grell making an aww sound at the confused look on my face. "Your middle name means cherry in French doesn't it?" he says placing his hands behind his head in a carefree manor.

"Indeed it does Ronnie~. And her first name means immortal. So she is our little Immortal Cherry Thorn." Grell coos laying his head on my shoulder. I look at him then back to Ronald and smile a sharky grin. I wave to him and Will as they walk away then turn to Grell. i til my head in a what know sort of way with a finger on my chin. "You are just too cute~ I must think of a new nickname for you though. Well anyways come on in I'll show you to the guest room." he says motioning for me to come inside. I pick up my suitcase and carry it in waiting for him to tell me where to go. While he re-locks the door I look around the room, I smile slightly at what I see. Almost everything is in some shade of red with black being the color for borders or designs on things. A couch and coffee table are on the left with a work desk on the far wall. Pictures of random people are hung on the wall, along with some oil paintings of flowers. To the right are two doorways one leads to the kitchen and the other a short hallway with 4 doors. The walls are surprisingly not red but a lovely cream color with black borders.

"Well deary just follow me~" Grell singsongs as he skips down the hall to the door on the left at the end of the hall. I follow him and he opens the door to reveal a lovely black and silver themed room. The bed is against the far wall in the middle of the room, two small end-tables rest on ether side of it. the sheets are dark silver and black pillows, a large black canopy is over the floor is black carpet with silver swirls on it, a large wardrobe rests in the corner to the left of the door and a desk on the right. Grell walks in pulling me with him he opens the wardrobe and grabs my bag.

"Just put everything in here however you want, my room is right across from yours. Bathroom is the door next to yours." I nod and he walks to the door. " I am going to go change I'll come back and help you when I'm done k sweetie~" he blows me a kiss and leaves the room, I hear another door open and close then silence. I shake my head to get rid of my blush and start unpacking. The wardrobe has a side for hanging up things and a side with drawers and a shoe rack. I place everything inside as neatly as possible finishing just as Grell walks back in. He is now wearing white collared shirt that fits him with a tan vest over top of it, black suit pants with a silver chain on the left side, instead of a tie he has a white and red striped bow. He has on a womans red coat with black trimming hanging at his elbows, he has on a pair of wide heeled ankle boots that are red and black with black laces, and lastly a pair of black leather gloves.

"Well darling are you ready to go?" he asks placing a hand o his hips and looking at me with a pointy smile. I close the wardrobe and tilt my head again. "I'm taking you to see a friend he might know why you just appeared out of nowhere." I nod and walk up to him he takes my hand. Next thing I know we are standing on the roof of a building. I cling to him with wide eyes scared as to how we even got here. "You've never used a portal have you?" Grell asks wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me from falling. I shake my head no and he sighs patting my head apologetically. "Sorry I though you had since you just popped into the shinigami realm."

I give him a small hug as my way of saying I forgive him. He picks me up bridal style before starting to jump across the roof tops. I have my arms around his neck and am looking around at the buildings we pass. The first thing I notice is that all of the houses are old fashioned, like Victorian style old. The next thing is that it is ether fall or early winter here while it was early summer back home. I snuggle into Grell for warmth and closing my eyes from the cold wind hitting us as he jumps from house to house. Grell's hold on me tightens as he jumps down into an alleyway. He sits he down on the cobbles ground only releasing me once he's sure I have my balance back.

"Okay lets go deary~" he links arms with me and we walk out of the alleyway and out into the London crowds. I notice that everyone is wearing Victorian clothes and just brush it off as the town holding a fair or something. He starts to lead me down the street not seeming to mind all the stares we get. The further down the street we go the darker and creepier it seems to get. I don't mind though I love creepy things, spiders, blood, demons, dead bodies, you show me something gross or creepy and I'll smile. I notice Grell looking down at me every now and then out of the corner of my eye. "Deary I just want to know do you have demon blood in you?" he asks suddenly making me look up at him.

'Demon blood? I don't think I do.' I shake my head no and look at him confused. He simply shakes his head in a don't worry about it fashion and goes quiet again. After about 5 minutes we stop in front of a building with coffins lined up outside it. The building is made of brick with a black roof that has faded to a dull grey from years of wear, a large sign with a purple background with a large stone skull is on the front of the building. In big black letters one word is spelled : Undertaker. Grell opens the old wood door letting me enter first before following in and closing the door behind us.

"Undertaker where are you darling~" Grell shouts out in a childlike manor. Grell flinches when an eerie voice echoes around us in the small shop front.

"Ihihihi~ if you can find me I will speak with you and your friend miss Grell"

"What is ti with you and these silly hiding games?" Grell groans rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "You look around down here I'll check the back and upstairs." he then heads off through a doorway leaving me alone.

I look around me at the little shop, I give a small smile as I look around me. I am still standing in front of the door,there is a sort of counter/desk to my left that has many old books and papers on top of it. Behind that is an old bookcase filled to the brim and covered with dust. To my right is a sort of display area for the coffins, some are leaned against the wall while others are on stands with the lids open. A line of wooden shelves that go around the whole shop, they are willed with books, skulls with candles on them, and jars filled with some kind of liquid and body part in each. Cobwebs and dust cover these as well, the whole shop has a fine layer of dust, all except for the coffins they are completely dust free. I walk to the center of the room standing between two of the coffins. I then notice on of the coffins is sitting right beside the door. It is made of solid black polished wood and has a small carving of a skull with a rose in it's mouth. I tilt my head to the side and walk up to it. I reach out my long red nailed hand and open the coffin, smiling at what I find inside.

"Ehehehihi~ You found me little lady~" Undertaker says stepping out of the coffin and replacing the lid. He is a very tall man with long silver hair that has a single braid on the right just in front of his ear, his long messy bangs cover the top half of his face making it impossible for me to see his eyes. He has a long scar that trails across his right cheek and disappears under his bangs to the left just passing over the bridge of his nose. His clothes consist of a large black coat with sleeves that are way too big for him nearly touching the floor, the end of the coat stopping at his ankles. He has a grey sash over his left shoulder that ties on the left at his hip, I can't really tell what he has on underneath the coat and sash, but it looks like it a white collared shirt and black suit jacket with the collars turned up and rounded. I can just barely see another scare that wraps around his neck. The only jewelry I can see is a large green ring on his left ring finger another scar around his pinky on the same hand, and a chain of lockets around his waist they appear to have locks of hair in them. He also has an old black top hat with a scarf attached to it.

"Now to wait for miss Grell to come back." He says sitting down on one of the coffins and pulling out a jar, he pulls out two cookies holding one out to me. I sit down next to him and take it nodding my head and smiling as thanks. "So little miss who are you~" he asks tilting his head to the side and grinning at me, the half eaten bone cookie hanging from his mouth. I look at him sadly putting a hand to my throat.

"She can't talk." Grell says showing up in the doorway he went through earlier. He walks over to us sitting on the coffin across from us. I start nibbling on my cookie awkwardly not liking how both of them are staring at me. "She just popped out of nowhere into the shinigami realm. Ronald, Eric, and Alan found her when she appeared there passed out. And Will says she isn't in any of our record books, she shouldn't be here at all."

"So the little maiden has lost her way Hmmm~" Undertaker murmurs seemingly to himself while biting into another cookie. "So what is her name miss Grell."

"She told us , well wrote us, that it is Ambrosine Cerise Thorn." Grell says resting his elbow on his knee and laying his chin on his hand. "She told Will that she lives in London but he has no idea where in London. The directions she gave for her house don't exist."I then notice something about Grell,his head is bleeding slightly. Getting up off the coffin and walking up to him I pull his head down for me to see. "What are you doing?" he ask pulling his head back up so he is eye level with me. I push up his bangs and lightly rub a finger over the cut on his forehead. Showing him the blood on my fingers his eyes go wide and he laughs sheepishly. " That must have happened when I hit my head on the low door frame to the closet."

I sigh and pull my coffin purse off laying it on top of the coffin he is sitting on. I unzip it fully so I can grab the small first-aid kit I keep in it. Undertaker walks up to inspect the bag with a large smile on his face. I open the first-aid kit and take out a alcohol cloth and a red and black stripped band-aid. I clean the cut giving him an I'm sorry look when he flinches then put the band-aid over the cut. Putting the first-aid kit back and zipping my purse back up I grab my bag and sit back down where I was.

"She has only know you for a few hours and already is acting like you have known each other for years." Undertaker chuckles sitting back down next to me. "Here use these to answer our questions." he hands me a small chalkboard and a piece of white chalk. "I have a theory about you little one. Tell me what year is it." I quickly write out the year thinking it a silly question.

"Darling you are mistaken it is 1888 not 2013." Grell states with a flip of his long red hair.

"No she is correct for her at least." Undertaker states patting me on the head between my pigtails. "I believe someone in her time used a time swap portal on her."

"A what?" Grell nearly shouts nearly falling off the coffin he was sitting on. "I thought only extremely powerful immortals could make that kind of portal."

"That is true~" Undertaker reply's with a chuckle and turning to face me. "So the question is little maiden who used it on you?~" I simply stare back at him seeming to lock onto where his eyes are hidden beneath his sliver bangs. 'Who would hate me enough to send me into the past and why?' I think to myself not breaking eye contact with the man next to me.

A knock is heard from the front door Undertaker pushes Grell into an empty coffin. He pulls me with him into the coffin I found him in earlier. I find that the coffin is made a little deeper than a normal coffin, making it easy for both of us to fit inside. Standing next to him know I can really tell the difference in our height. The top of my head being level with his chin, if you count my pigtails I am level with his nose. I look down at my feet trying to hide my obvious blush, but somehow knowing he can still see it. I feel my heart start to beat rapidly when he lifts my chin making me look at him. I feel him poking at my neck and the tug of my jacket being moved, then all of a sudden I bright light fills the once dark coffin. When my eyes adjust to the light I see he is holding my grandmothers necklace. It is glowing with a warm light that makes me feel sleepy for some reason. He lets the charm drop from his long black nails and fixes my jacket just as Grell opens the coffin.

"Undertaker why are you with her in the same coffin?" Grell asks in a falsely sweet tone and pulling me out of the coffin. Undertaker just snickers and steps out of the coffin Grell closes the lid and glares at the man. "Well?" the redhead huffs crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Miss Ambrosine where did you get that necklace~" Undertaker asks completely ignoring the now fuming Grell. I turn to go and get the chalkboard and bump into something or someone for that matter, falling to the floor and landing on my butt. I look up to see a man with short slightly messy black hair and red-brown eyes. He is dressed in a butlers uniform and is looking down at me like I'm his prey and he is the hunter. Next to him is a little boy looking about 14 -15 dressed like a noble, he has short bluish-grey hair and an eye-patch over his right eye.

"And who are you exactly?" the boy demands looking at me like he doesn't even care about my answer. I immediately start to dislike this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I am using some french lines in this chapter and probably later on as well. I'm sorry if I get them wrong, I'm not the best at french. And if you don't like swearing or the like, just a warning its in here.

* * *

POV - Ambrosine

The black haired man helps me to stand up before going to stand behind the boy. I stare at him getting a strange sense of dejavu. 'Do i know him? I feel like I should but at the same time like he isn't the same person.' They boy snaps at me demanding I tell him my name. I puff out my cheeks and march up to him in an angry huff. He takes a step backwards seeming to be afraid of me now. I reach out and grab his cheeks pulling on them, making sure that my nails don't cut him when I do.

"Release me at once woman!" he yells making me even madder. "Sebastian get her off of me!" he mumbles out while trying to pry my hands off his face.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian reply's with a bow and his hand over his heart. He then grabs my wrists and pulls me away from the boy, and for a second I swear his eyes flashed pink and went cat-like. "Miss please do not harass my master, as his butler I cannot allow you to act this way to him. I raise a brow at him and pull my wrists from his gloved hands. Something is wrong with him he isn't human for sure, is he another shinigami but his eyes are different. While I am pondering this Undertaker has walked up too me and picked up my necklace again.

"Miss Grell I think it best you get the little lady home." he says in his creepy singsong voice. He leans closer to me with his what I assume to be ever present smile, making me feel really uncomfortable and back up into one of the coffins. And that is when I feel the need to facepalm at myself for only I could do this. The coffin I bumped into moves slightly making a line of books topple over, and a line of skulls starts rolling down the shelf and crashing into a stack of boxes. The boxes were on the shelf to my right, and I curse the blasted person who made the shelves loop around the shop. The very top box falls with the contents spilling out all over me and Undertaker, the man burst into a fit of giggles and falls to the floor holding his side. "I think I have a name for her miss Grell~" he gasps out between chuckles.

I roll my eyes and start removing all the blasted flowers stuck in my hair and clothes. I hold one up and look it over, it is a light blue with small bell shaped flowers on the curved stem. ( I will post a link for a picture on my profile) One of the other flowers that fell on me I know as a snowdrop flower. I turn to look at Grell holding a flower in each hand with my head tilted o the side. Undertaker takes the flowers from my hand putting them back in the box with the others.

"SnowBelle" he says poking me in the nose with his nail and smiling like the cheshire cat.

"SnowBelle?" the boy states in an annoyed tone and glaring at us. "Why not just use her real name instead of making up strange ones."

"Her name is French for Immortal, we can't really call her that the whole time. It's just not a name that suits her." Grells says wrapping me in a hug and laying his head on my shoulder. "But SnowBelle sounds like a cats name, what about just plain Snow..." he goes into his own little world trying to think of a better name for me. I look over at the boy and point at him, he looks at me strange before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queens Guard Dog. And this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." he sits on a coffin in front o the Undertaker acting as if he owns the place. "Undertaker I need to talk to you about a case."

"Business as always eh little Earl~" Undertaker says skipping over to his desk/counter.

"Well then we're heading back home I guess. Undertaker we will come back to visit soon darling~" Grell singsongs as he pulls me out the door. I wave bye to the strange mortician and his guests before letting the door close behind me. When I turn my attention back to Grell he is already halfway up the street. I run to catch up with him but slow down when I notice something. The street is now covered in a light dusting of snow, looking up I watch as it falls down from the sky gently. I jump when someone grabs my shoulder and slap away the hand, turning around with fear filled eyes and ready to fight if needed.

"Easy it's just me Cherry." Ronald says holding up his hands in a 'I mean no harm' way. "Why are you here alone did you get lost from Grell senpai?"I shake my head no and point in the direction I last saw Grell at. I turn to see that he has disappeared and pout at how he jest left me here alone. I turn back to Ronald when a hear the sound of metal hitting the cobbled street. My eyes go big when I see Ronald starting to push a lawnmower past me. "Well you can stick with me until we find him again. But its kinda late so he might have already returned to the shinigami realm. If he did I'll just take you back myself okay." He gives me a closed eye smile and links arms with me. This guy is a serious flirt if anything, but he seems like a nice person.

He leads we down a few streets that I recognize as the way Grell and me came earlier. I look down at the lawnmower that Ronald is pushing along without a care in the world. 'Why is it that no one is looking at him or saying anything about this?' I think to myself as we pass by a policeman that is patrolling the area. I pull on Ronald's jacket sleeve and he looks down at me with a small smile. I point to the lawnmower and then motion to the people around us he laughs lightly and musses up my hair making the little bells on my ribbons jingle slightly.

"Only other shinigami or immortal beings can she our death scythes. That or if the person is going to die soon or we allow them to see them." He says in his slightly hyper voice. I make an mmm sound as a way to say I understand, then a thought occurs to me I could see all of the other shinigami's death scythes. Even when I first woke up I could see them as we walked to Grell's house. I look back to Ronald and point at me then to his scythe. "I don't know why you can see them and neither does Will Senpai. Ah I think I see Grell over there!" he says pointing to the other side of the street where a familiar red blur is seen running over the rooftops. "Well lets get you back to him okay." Ronald says with a wink and wrapping an arm around my waist. I blush when he pulls me into his chest and holds me tight against him. "And don't worry about the humans seeing us, I have been using a cloaking spell on both of us." He says before jumping up onto one of the roofs near where Grell is.

"OY GRELL SENPAI!" he yells causing the redhead to stop dead in his tracks and turn around. When he see's us Grell rushes over a look of relief on his face. But when he see's how Ronald is holding me it turns into what an angry parent glare. Grell pulls me away from Ronald and into a bear hug that makes it hard for me to breath.

"OH Where in the world did you go~ I turn around to talk to you and you are nowhere to be found." Grell wails rubbing his cheek on my head. "Ronald why was she with you?" Grell asks the blond reaper with venom in his voice making the other back away slightly.

"She got lost from you and I found her when I was heading back to the portal point. I just stayed with her while looking for you." Ronald says quickly and holding his hands up in a defensive manor. During this time the snow has started to fall faster and thicker, and even through my thick coat I feel the increasing cold. I sneeze rather loudly and shiver slightly causeing both men to look at me. I sneeze again and can feel a cold coming on already.

"Lets get you back home in bed sweetie." Grell says picking me up and starting to head off to the portal point. I hear Ronald yell out for us to wait for him and giggle lightly. My eyes start to feel heavy and the tug of sleep is strong. The last thing I see is Ronald landing beside us at the portal point. My head falling against Grell's chest softly and my eyes closing sending me into a deep sleep.

* * *

POV - Grell

"She better not get sick because of you." I grumble to Ronald as we step through the portal back into the shinigami realm. I start walking down the street towards my house leaving the younger reaper behind. The streetlamps have already been lit and are empty, most reapers having retired for the night. I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms, a look of concern showing on my normally happy face. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing calm and shallow. The first thing that comes to mind is that she has gotten sick already. This thought is what sends me into a fast walk home, my heeled boots echoing down the snow covered streets. "Don't worry sweetie home is just around the corner~" I coo to the sleeping girl rounding the corner to my street. I curse the snow that is still falling from the sky so calmly. A little fact about weather in the shinigami realm whatever it is in the human realm it is here. The shinigami realm is basically like a parallel version of the human realm, everything is the same location wise but it is more advanced technology wise.

I sigh with relief when we reach the gate to my house. Pushing it open I quickly head to the front door, I set Ambrosine down on her feet holding her up with my arm around her small waist. Digging in my pocket for my key I unlock the door before picking her back up and kicking it closed. Head to the room I gave her I open the door and place her on the bed softly. I take off her jacket that is now damp from the melted snow and hang it over the desk chair. I take off her boots and jewelry placing them in the wardrobe in the appropriate spots.I gasp when I see the scar going around her neck, it is similar to Undertakers but seems new, if I were to guess only a year or two at the most. I hesitate when it comes to dressing her for bed, putting the scar out of my mind for now.

"Come on Sutcliff you are a woman yourself!" I whisper scream to myself pulling out what looks to be a nightgown, holding it up I blush at the design. The gown looks to be about knee length and is made of a thin silky material. The base color is a dark crimson with a black heme line and skull pattern. The straps of the dress are nothing more than a black ribbon you tie around the neck. ( basically a large tank-top like dress with ribbon straps.) I search through the rest of the wardrobe trying to find something else but can't make sense of any of the strange dresses. With a sigh I walk over to the bed and shake Ambrosine by the shoulder gently. She stirs and opens her eyes sleepily rubbing at them like a small child. 'Kawaii...~" I think to my self as she slowly sits up looking around her confused.

"We are already back at my house and in your room. And I need you to stay awake long enough to change clothes." I say holding out the gown to her and looking away with a blush. "I hope I got the right gown out, you must explain to me what those dresses are later. " I say when I feel her take the gown from my hand. I hear the rustling of fabric and stiffen not daring to turn around. 'I - Is she really changing with me still in the room, a man, well woman, she has only known for half a day. Feeling a tug on my sleeve I turn back around, trying my best not to react to what I see. She is sitting on the bed with her legs tucked under her and hands placed on the bed at her knees, she has taken her pigtails down and set the belled ribbons on the nightstand. The gown I gave her is shorter than I thought stopping a few inches above her knees. And apparently in her time they don't wear chest bindings or if she is they aren't properly tied.

"W-Well G - Good Night!" I nearly shout before rushing out of the room and into my own. I lean against the door and slide down to the floor, placing my head in my hands I try to stop my frantically beating heart. "What in the world is with me I like men, so why is seeing her like that affecting me so much." I say to myself my mind filled with unanswered questions.

* * *

POV - Undertaker ( after Grell and Ambrosine left and answered Ciel's questions.)

Closing the door to my shop and locking it I wander over to the shelf behind my desk. Using a long nail I trail over the spins of the books until I find the right one. Pulling it down I read over the title smiling like I always do.

"Legendary Immortals, Gods/Goddesses, Demon, and Angels: A list of all the most powerful types and their powers and ability's." I read aloud to myself as I open the book to the page I need. My eyes gleam under my bangs and if anyone knew me well enough they could see the amusement in my smile. Not the amusement of a good joke or having fun, but of knowing something wonderfully entertaining is going to happen. "Hmmm~ I wonder how this will play out for us all. Who shall you pick little maiden." I murmur to myself closing the book and putting it back on the shelf behind me. Blowing out the candles I slip into my coffin deciding my 'Guests' can wait till tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

POV - Ambrosine

I'm dreaming.

I must be none of this is real.

She isn't real she can't be.

All this goes through my mind as I stare up at the old woman in front of me. Most would think it was an older version of myself, but I know who she really is and seeing her brings tears to my eyes. She is sitting in an old rocking chair looking every bit like a stereotypical grandmother. She is wearing a dark grey turtleneck sweater with a brown floor length skirt. Her hair is tied back in a loose bun being held up by a large hairclip. Her gentle neon pink eyes look into my own and a warm smile is given. I launch myself into her arms and crying into her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and rubs my back in a motherly way. Who is this woman that I trust so dearly, this person who I let see me cry so freely in front of.

'Grandmother...' I say in my head knowing she can hear my thoughts. That's one of the things I loved about my grandmother. She has the power to read thoughts of others, making her the only one who could truly hear me. Even when I used sign language my parents didn't understand me, neither of them bothering to learn it to do so. And no one at school ,who isn't a teacher that was forced to learn it, does or ever tried to for me. I gave up on it and eventually forgot how to do it.

"Stop crying my child I know the pain you have suffered since I have passed. And I am here to help as best I can while your powers reveal themselves." I look up at her with wide eyes and asking a silent question. " All will be revealed in time so do not worry little one. For now just remember you do not need a voice to speak from the heart. Your voice will return one day but I cannot tell you when or how." a clock chimes in the distance seeming to echo around us and shaking the whole dream plain. "I must go for now my child but I will return soon."

With that she fades away into the darkness of my dream world. I curl up into a ball and cry silently my mind filled with questions. I feel myself starting to wake up my mind shutting down the dreary world that is my dreams. I open my eyes to see what appears to be Grell but all blurry. All I can make out is a large red blob with a familiar color pattern where his clothes would be. I rub my eyes thinking it is only because I just woke up, but when I look at the red blob again it's still well a blob. I start to panic a little reaching out to what I assume is Grell.

"What's wrong your acting as if you can't -" he stops talking grabbing my face with both hands and pulling me close to his own. I blush from the closeness not being able to see the serious look in his eyes. "Sweety did you wear glassing in your time?" he asks moving away from me and releasing my face. I shake my head no and get out of the bed, I stumble a little as I try to make my way over to the wardrobe to change. Grell grabs my hand and leads me over to it, I hear the doors open and the shuffling of fabric. "I don't really know how most of these designs work so I'll describe them and you nod yes or no for what you want." I nod my head in understanding and he goes through that process until I have everything I want to change into.

In the end I am dressed in a red and black lolita style dress with my silver bell ribbons and pigtails back in place. My black combat boots with the red laces, stylistically torn black stockings instead of knee socks this time. For accessories I have my belt of fake cat and crow skulls, red fingerless gloves that have a metal square on the top, little hanging skull earrings, my black choker and my grandmothers necklace. I let Grell do my make up pointing to the drawer I put my makeup bag in. I will just have to trust him until I get my vision back. He hands me my coffin purse/bag and pulls me out of the room and down the hall. Gabbing our coats he helps me put it on acting all parent like again. Once we get outside and have walked a little ways he explains where we are going.

"I have to go to work today so you are going to come with me, we are going to go talk to Will first he might know why you can't see now." Grell explains as he links arms with me and starts to skip down the streets. I do my best o keep up with him, nearly falling more than once, but somehow we make it to his work building. All I can see it a large white square blur before I am pulled up a flight of stairs and through a pair of large double doors. Once inside I squint at the large blob in the center of the room, if I were to guess I would say it was a large statue or something. Grell pulls me down hall after hall and even with my sight I can tell we are attracting a lot of attention. It seems every blob person we pass has to stop and watch us pass by.

"Senpai! Cherry!" a voice calls from behind us making me run into Grell when he stops to look at the person.

"Ronald!" Grell exclaims in his usual hyper manor unlinking his arm from mine. I see the red blob that is him run back down the hall towards Ronald. They talk for a minute before running back to me, Ronald being a yellow-black blob next to Grell. "Lets head to Willies~ office rapidement mes chéris." (quickly my dears) Grell shouts pulling both me and Ronald into a sprint down the halls. By the time we stop both me and Ronald are breathing hard and leaning against the wall for support. "Oh come on you two I didn't go that fast" Grell says slamming open Will's office door and yelling his usual good morning to the other man. Ronald leads me into the office and sitting me on what I guess to be a small couch.

"Sutcliff why must you bother me first thing in the morning?" Will asks the redhead while dodging yet another hug from said man.

"But Will~ I actually need to talk to you!" Grell wines rubbing his forehead from when he hit his head when Will dodged him. He walks over to me and pulls me off the couch and over to will. He stands behind me and squishes my cheeks making me look like a fish. "Something is wrong with my baby~"

"BABY!" Will says shocked and staring at the strange reaper. "Sutcliff Miss. Thorn is not your child, now please explain what has happened to her."

"She is too my child!" Grell shouts pouting and pulling me close to him. I sigh and just lean into him and smile at the black blur that is Will. "See she likes me calling her my baby~ And she even looks like me." he pulls on my cheeks so I open my mouth letting my shark like teeth completely visible. "See~"

"Be that as it may I have work to do as do you and Mr. Knox. Now please just tell me what has happened to her." Will repeats pinching the bridge of his nose and giving an annoyed sigh.

"Well she woke up and couldn't see this morning." Ronald says from his spot on the couch behind us.

"What? Miss. Thorn do you normally were glasses or visual aid?" I shake my head no and rub at my eyes, not being able to see straight is giving me a headache. "Take her to Pops and have him check her over."

"Will reaper glasses be ok for her to wear, I mean she's a human will they even work on her?" Ronald say walking up to us with his arms behind his head and a confused expression.

"That is why you are going to see the top glasses maker, if she needs glasses he can make them for her."

"Okay Will~. Ronald can you take care of my list for today~?" Grell says dragging me out of the room and down the hall before the younger man could reply.

* * *

After being pulled down hall after hall by the hyperactive redhead we finally stop. He opens a door and pulls me inside after him the door closing behind us with a soft click. And to no surprise I am greeted by another large white room filled with many shinigami blurs. Grell leads me over to a worktable of sorts that someone is hunched over working at. The person lifts something small up to the light before holding it against something, I cover my ears at the loud screeching noise that fills the room. 'My are my ears so sensitive right now?' I ask myself uncovering my ears when the noise finally stops.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Sutcliff?" a slightly rough voice says calmly, whoever this man is he gives off a sort of fatherly feeling.

"Pops I need you to check my baby over~" Grell says pulling me in front of him so the other man can see me. "She woke up this morning not able to see anything."

"Hmmm. Well then lets have her tested and we'll go from there." Pops says standing and motioning for us to follow him to another part of the room. He has me stand in front of a poster with circles on it and tell him where the circles are broken. Since I can't speak I just used my arms to point in the angles or directions needed. After that I was put in a room and told to dodge as many of the things as I could. I don't know what all they through at me but some of the things hurt when I got hit by them. After that me and grell were told to wait while he went to get some glasses for me to wear. Grell told me that these are just for me to wear for me to be able to see and pick what kind of design I want for my personal glasses. "These should do well enough for now Miss. Thorn." Pops says handing me a pair of glasses. I put them on and have to blink to clear my vision, everything seems so different now its as if I have gotten a fresh look on things. When I turn to look at Grell I jump back in surprise, the reason is that his eyes are seeming to glow now.

"What's wrong deary?" he asks tilting his head to the side and leaning closer to me.

"The glasses she has are made for a shinigami so her eyes are adjusting to them. Remember that shinigami have far better vision than humans, to her everything has just become clearer and more detailed." Pops says causing me to look at him. He is an older man looking to be in his 50's with dark grayish-brown hair that has silver streaks in it and a mustache.(I don't know what to call his style of mustache XP) His glasses are made of a simple thin silver frame and he is dressed in a well worn grey work coat and black dress pants, a white apron/tool-belt is tied around his waist filled with various items. "Well mis can you see better now?" I nod yes and give him a smile showing off my razor like teeth. One of the younger reapers who was passing by got scared and rushed out of the room. I stop smiling and cover my mouth with both hands looking down at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry deary once they get to know you they won't do that anymore. I admit it took even me a while to get used to seeing Mr. Sutcliff's teeth." Pops says walking back to his work station and sitting down in the old chair behind it. "Now just take your time and look around tell e when you find a style you like. I will adjust time to the color and design you like best once you do." with that the goes back to work leaving me and Grell to wander around the display room. After looking for about 20 minute I came across a pair of older looking glasses. (think Undertaker's glasses) They are silver square framed glasses with a slightly spiked nose bar. (I call it that deals with it XD) I run over to Grell to show him my find, my pigtails flying behind me and the bell ringing as I do. Grell looks towards me as does everyone else in the room. I frown and give an apologetic look to everyone, apparently I looked like I was about to cry because they all started to apologize to me, saying that the bells are cute and it didn't bother them at all.

"You have to teach me that~" Grell whispers to me as he takes the glasses I found. "These look somewhat familiar but I just can't place them. Ah well I'll remember later, lets take them to Pops so he can start on your real pair." I nod and follow him back over to the worktable and hand the glasses to the older man.

"It's been a long while since anyone has wanted a pair in this style. Now just draw out any designs you want on them while I start on the frame." he says handing me some paper and a small art set. I sit down at one of the empty tables with Grell and start thinking of a design. After thinking for a while I smile and start drawing like crazy, one thing I'm good at is art so this is easy for me. In the end I choose to have a silver base color with red stripes on the arms of the glasses, the part holding the lenses will be solid red. For the neck chain I chose something similar to Grells, but the beads are red and instead of skulls I have silver bells. I show it to Grell and he smiles watching me as I get up and hand the paper to Pops. He tells me to come back around lunch time to pick them up. I go back to Grell and use some of the spare paper to write out what Pops said.

"Well then why don't we go and tell Will, then we can just wander around the library." I nod and take his hand and smiling at him, he blushes and leads me out of the room. On the way we pass a large statue that makes me stop in my tracks, causing Grell to nearly fall backwards when I tugged on his hand. The statue is of a man with long hair with a braid on the right side,with the way the head is turned I can see his many ear piercings, he is wearing a trench coat that goes to his knees and what I'm come to know as traditional suit pants. But what really has me staring is the large reaper scythe he is holding, his long black nails coiled around the middle of the weapon. It looks like a traditional grim reaper scythe, being as tall as the man with a large human skull and rib-cage where the blade connects to the staff, the skull has what looks like rose thorns wrapped around it. 'Why does he look so familiar to me...' I think to myself as I stare up at the face of the stone figure. Then it hits me and I turn to Grell who has been trying to get me to move for the past 10 minutes.

"Are you finally out of la la land?" He asks placing his hands on his hips and cocking them to the side. I nod and point to the statue and he raises a brow and gives me a confused look. "What?" I sigh and turn when I hear women yelling Grell's name. Two women with short brown hair and black square glasses walk up to us, both are wearing black suit jackets and skirts and have small square glasses. the only difference between the two is one is slightly taller than the other.

"Grell sensei we were told to tell you your scythe is ready." the taller one says in a happy tone and smiling at him

"Eh! Senpai did you get a new trainee?" the other girl asks giving a confused expression to me.

"No Sara she is not my trainee, she is my little girl~" Grell coos poking me in the cheek "And tell them I'll come pick up my scythe after lunch Mira." the girls nod and run off to do as told. "They look and act almost exactly alike but are at least 3 century's apart age wise. Well off to Willies~ office we go" he shouts the last part and runs off down the hall. I stand there for a minute trying to process what just happened. When I snap out of it I realize that I got left behind again. I rush down the hall I saw him run down gaining stares as I rush past, my bells and heels echoing around me and my hair flying nearly straight behind me. 'Why do I feel like I've been put in an anime' I wine in my head stopping to look around me. I start to panic a little when I don't see anything familiar to go by. I push up my glasses and sigh deciding to just stay put until someone finds me. I sit down on the floor with my legs tucked to the side and hands placed on my lap. I don't know how long i was sitting there but somehow I ending up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I don't know when I will be able to update again after this. I am going to a friends house to help take care of the animals while they are away. The most it will be is about a week I will try and update as soon as I can. I also want to thank all of you for supporting this story by reviewing it and giving it a chance. I really appreciate your thoughts on it and your tips on how to make it better. Thank you so much everyone. ^ _ ^

* * *

I wake up when I feel something poking me on the cheek. Slowly I open my eyes and rub the sleep from them before looking up to see what it was. I am greeted by the smiling face of Undertaker only inches away from my own. I blink and give him a blank expression a little confused at what is going on. Then I remember everything, I was trying to find Grell and got lost in the maze of hallways. Undertaker waves at me and murmurs a hello before standing back up. He holds out a hand to me and I stare at it for a moment before taking it. Once standing up straight I dust off my clothes and fix my hair making the bells jingle again.

"Ehehii~ Did they make you into a new trainee already?" he asks tapping my glasses with a long black nail before walking over to a cart that is full of books. "I need some help putting these away." he turns to look at me with his creepy smile and I can't help but return the smile. But remembering how the man earlier acted I stop smiling and cover my mouth with my hand. "Why are you covering your smile~ it is so pretty little maiden." I look at him with my hand still oer my mouth with confused eyes. 'This man is so strange yet I don't feel scared or wary of him. Why is that?' I ask myself as I slowly lower my hand I give him a small smile that doesn't show my teeth. "Better but I still like your full smile best, now come on we have to put these away." he says the last part motioning at the cart full of book with one of his sleeves covered hands. I nod and join him at his side on the left and help him push the heavy cart down the halls. We get a lot of stares from the other reapers we pass on our way.

On the way I start to think things over about what he said to me. What did he mean by 'Did they make me a new trainee already.', and why did those girls from earlier ask Grell the same thing? I look over at the Undertaker from the corner of my eye, he is smiling like always humming a random tune to himself. Why do I feel so strange around him? It's not a bad feeling but at the same time it's not good ether, I don't know how to describe it other than a safe feeling. I feel as if I can depend on him to always be there for me, like he would protect me no matter what. Now that I think about it I feel the same way when I'm with Grell or Ronald.

"He~llo~" I blink back into reality when I hear Undertaker speak, he is waving a hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I turn my head so that I can see him fully making my hair whip out behind me and the bell jingle softly. "Well good to have you back maiden, what had you so deep in thought hmmm?"

I shake my head and point to the books he chuckles and opens a large door behind him. My eyes go wide when I see the massive library inside, the large room is filled with books on shelves that reach the ceiling. I help him push the cart of books into the room and up to the front desk. An older woman with blond hair that has silver streaks in it greats us.

"Hello again Undertaker finally returning your books I see."

"Ehihii.. Indeed Mrs. Rain, I thought it best to do it while I had some free time." Undertaker reply's showing the woman some kind of ID card. She looks over at me with a warm smile and waves hello, then scans the card and a little green light appears on the scanner.

"Did you take on one of the new trainees?" she asks standing to walk around the desk after handing Undertaker his card back. 'That question again... why does everyone ask that about me?' I tilt my head to the side and put a finger to my chin giving the woman a confused expression.

"No she is not my trainee she is just helping me out today." Undertaker reply's with a smile while shoving his ID into one of his large sleeves. "She isn't able to speak any m'dear so don't expect her to reply to you."

"Oh poor dear I understand now run along and help him with those books. You seem like the sort who can keep him on track." Mrs. Rain says pushing me and Undertaker towards the shelves. "Undertaker you are not allowed to check out books at the moment, we are updating the system this week so all books are to stay checked in."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I came in today~" he says pulling me along with him down an isle, he doesn't release me until we reach the next group of shelves. "Now deary lets get to work I trust you know how to read these." he says handing me one of the books. I look at the strange letters and symbols on the cover just hen I'm about to hand it back to him and shake my head no, it happens. The writing on the book seems to glow and somehow I find myself able to understand the strange symbols and letters. I look back up to Undertaker and nod yes and he smiles. "Well then just find the correct number and put them in the correct spots." he then hands me a few more books and grabs some for himself, I watch him head off down an isle practically skipping the whole way. I shake my head and look at the number printed on the book 1003.99, checking the plate telling the isle numbers I head off.

I find the first spot easily only 2 isles away and quickly place the book on the shelf. I find the next three books just as easy most of them being on the lower shelves or the second or third from the floor. It's when I get to the last book that I have issues, I can't find the correct numbered shelf. I then see a ladder at the end of the isle that should be the spot for the book. I look up at the higher shelves pushing my glasses up and frowning a little. The spot for the book is on the 20 shelf way above my reach, it is at least 15 ft tall putting it in the middle of the ceiling height bookcase. I look back to the ladder and walk over to it, it is the type that has wheels on it and is attached to the top of the case. I push it over to the other end and just stare at it more a minute. I look around me to make sure no one is coming not wanting anyone to see me, well see me from the angle I will be in once I climb up. When I'm certain no one is around or coming this way i start to climb the ladder, I have the book balanced on my head right between my pigtails. When I move the book hits the bells on my ribbons breaking the silence of the library.'I hope i don't get in trouble for making so much noise.' I think to myself as I reach the right shelf. I start scanning the book numbers using my nail to lightly trace over the spins. When I get to where I can't reach any further I move the ladder to where I can get to the next grouping. Everytime I move the ladder it makes my bells ring and echo through the library. I finally find the correct spot for the book in the middle of the shelf. I take the book off my head and just as I'm about to put it down I hear familiar voices.

"I swear I just heard bells senpai, honest!"

"You better hope so Ronald!"

"Sutcliff, Knox please be quiet we _are _in a library. And how are we to hear the bells if you are not silent." I put the book back and smile reaching a hand up and flicking a bell letting the sound echo down the isle. I start making my way down the ladder I get a little less than halfway down before they all show up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Grell shouts running up to the ladder and stopping a few feet away, I look down at him and wave giving him a smile before starting down again. When I get in arms reach of him he immediately goes all motherly on me.'Well at least he didn't try to look up my skirt like most end up doing.' I think to myself sighing as he checks me over for any injuries. "Where in the world did you go and why where you up on that ladder?" I pull away from him softly and start down the isle towards the cart. "Now where are you going?" Grell exclaims as I hear him rush after me along with Will and Ronald. When I reach the cart I see that Undertaker has already gotten most of them. I pick up the last 6 books and turn to face the stunned expressions of the men behind me.

"Can you actually read those Cherry?" Ronald asks dumbfounded and pointing at the books. I nod my head and look down at the first book # 1220.45, I head off to the right isle with the others following behind me. I place the book and do the same with all the rest having them placed within about 4-5 minutes. I hear a familiar giggle and rush around the corner.

"Not again..." Ronald moans as they run after me. I smile when I find the Undertaker two isles over from us. I run up to him and point behind me at the others. He smiles and pats me on the head making sure to hit the bells. 'I'm starting to think the bells are a slightly bad fashion choice'

"So you finally found us eh~ I found her lost in on of the halls she had fallen asleep after running around for god knows how long. She volunteered to help me put the books back." I point to the books in his hand and he smiles before waving me off. "I can manage the rest m'dear you go on with them." I nod and rush back to Grells side, the redhead is completely fuming at the fact of Undertaker being close to me. He is glaring daggers at the older man making me feel worried that I did something wrong. Pulling on his sleeve I manage to drag him out of his angry thoughts about Undertaker. Undertaker on the other hand doesn't seem bothered by Grell at all.

"Hey senpai its almost lunch time now lets head to the break room." Ronald says seeming to completely miss the tension in the room, that or he has chose to ignore it entirely.

"Yes Sutcliff lets go I do not wish to waste anymore time on your antics." Will states walking away with Ronald following behind with a smile.

"Fine. Come on darling lets go get you something to eat." Grell says pulling me away by the hand, I wave bye to the Undertaker who smiles and waves back.

* * *

The break room is about the size of my kitchen at home, having a full cooking area on the left and 3 large tables on the right. Ronald goes and sits down at one of the tables after pulling what looks to be a plain pb&j sandwich out of the refrigerator. Grell starts pulling things out of the cabinets, his lunch consists of a bag of chips and some tea. I feel my eye twitch and frown at the two men and shake my head in disapproval. They look at me confused and I point to their supposed lunches.

"What?" Ronald asks with a mouth full of food, making me facepalm myself.

"Well neither of us can really cook and the food in the cafeteria is horrible." Grell says biting into a chip and looking up at me from his spot at the table. "The cabinets and fridge are fully stocked all the time so help yourself. The lower cabinets have all the cookware and such in them." I nod and walk over to the kitchen area but before I start cooking I walk back to them, I grab the chips from Grell and take Ronald's half eaten sandwich. I put the chips back in the cabinet and the sandwich in the trash. 'I may not be the best cook but I can at least make something better than their choices.

"Hey why'd you do that!" Ronald says with a pout and crossing his arms like a small child.

"Are you going to cook for us too?" Grell asks slightly excited at the thought of good food. I nod and pull out a frying-pan and large pot, filling the pot halfway with water and putting it on the stove to boil. While that is going I pull out all the ingredients from the fridge and cabinets that I need. Knowing that when I start to fry things a lot of smoke will appear I open the window above the stove. I chop up the vegetables and meat before putting the veggies in the pan with some oil. I add the seasonings to them and let them simmer while I put the meat in a bowl full of teriyaki and soy sauce mix to set. I put more than enough lo mien noddles into the now boiling water for the 3 of us, and stir them until they all submerge in the water completely. I add the meat and sauce to the vegetables and the smell fills the room and the hall outside.

"Wow someone is actually using the kitchen for once." Someone says waling into the room with their own lunch and sitting at an empty table. I hear more voices and people walking into the room, I ignore them for the most part focusing on finishing the meal for Grell and Ronald.I turn around quickly when I feel someone standing behind me. I breath out a sigh of relief when I see it's just Pops and he is holding what looks to be a glasses case.

"I was able to finish your glasses earlier than expected so I thought I would bring them to you." he says holding up a black case with my name written in silver letters on the top. I nod and point to Grell and Ronald who are waiting patiently for their lunch. I then point to the food that is nearly finished and himself. "You wish to know is I want to join you and the others?" I nod yes making my bell jingle and him smile softly. "I would love to join you Miss. Thorn, you can try on the glasses once your done." He then walks over to sit beside a slightly confused Ronald and a grinning Grell. I grab some plates and fill them with noddles before putting a fair amount of the vegetable/meat and sauce on top. I turn everything off and carry all the plates over to the table the others are at. Placing a plate and fork in front of each of them I walk back over to the kitchen area and make two more plates. I cover each plate with some foil to keep it warm and in place and head towards the door.

"Where are you going you need to eat too darling." Grell says in a slightly stern voice.

"I bet she is taking some to Will senpai and Undertaker." Ronald says taking a bite of his food. "Wow Cherry this is amazing~, maybe we should call you Mama, you sure act like one cooking for us like this."

"But there is already someone called that Ronald, the lady in charge of the scythe maintenance department." Grell says taking a bite of his own food and going into his own little world, muttering about how amazing his daughter is and how proud of her he is.

"How about Ka-san." Pops suggests having finished his food already and putting his plate in the sink. "It is japanese for mother and it fits since she made a japanese themed meal for us." ( the meal I described has no name that I know of but is basically a vegetable lo mien but with meat in it. I actually make this often I find it very delicious.)

"Well it is a cute sounding name..." Grell says looking at me and smiling widely. "That settles it your office nickname is Ka-san!" he shouts making some of the other reapers in the room jump in surprise. I shake my head and smile at him before leaving the room, my first stop was Wills office I knock on the door and wait for him to say I can enter. When he does I walk in and carefully sit the plate of food on his desk, he says nothing but nods his head and I take that as his way of a thank you. I then rush off to the library where Mrs. Rain tells me where to find Undertaker. I walk down the isles until I find the silver haired mortician sitting in a chair upside down. He has his head on the floor and legs hanging over the back of the chair, in his hands is one of the many books form this massive library. I walk up to him careful not to step on his hair that is spread over the floor. Poking him on the back of his hand I manage to get his attention. He sits up in the chair in a normal position and smiles at me, closing the book and placing it on the floor next to him. Not once did I even get close to seeing his eyes.

"And what have we here little maiden~" he asks in his usual happy tone and tucking his hands in his sleeves. I hold out the plate of food to him and if possible his smile gets even bigger than possible. "You cooked something for me?" I nod handing him the food and giving him my full razor smile. "Ah! See that is the smile I like to see from you deary~" I nod and wave good bye to him and head back to the break room. When I get there I'm surprised to see that the dishes have been done and a plate of food sitting on the table still warm. Grell and Ronald have left probably going to see Will or to their own work areas. I sit down to eat and by the time I'm finished and have cleaned the dishes they return. Grell is holding the glasses case Pops told me was for me earlier.

"There you are Ka-san~" Ronald says the new nickname making the san part longer than needed. "Come on I want to see how you look with the glasses on."

"Calm down Ronnie geez... Why are you so excited for anyways she's my child not yours." Grell says walking over to me and giving me the case with a sharp smile. "Now put them on sweetie so we can get rid of those awful trainee glasses." Trainee glasses? So that's why everyone thought I was a trainee today, the temporary glasses Pops gave me are for the trainee reapers. I nod and open the case smiling at what I see inside. The glasses are perfect matching my design to a T and when I put them on they fit the shape of my face comfortably. "Awww~ You look just like a real reaper now." Grell coos wrapping me in a tight hug. "Now I hate this to no end but I have to do paperwork today. Willie is being mean and won't let me go do field work until I turn all of it in." Grell says with a pout and hanging his head sadly. I pat him on the arm and smile at him softly he smiles back at me and seems to perk up some. "Well as long as I have you with me it won't be as bad now will it!" With that said I am pulled out of the break room and down the hall's to his office. A huge mess of paperwork and an annoyed redhead in my very near future.


	6. Chapter 6

POV - Ambrosine

What. The. Hell...

I think this as I stare into the red office room that Grell call's his. The furniture is like what he has at home, except one thing, pretty much every available surface is covered in paperwork, files, or books. I look at Grell who laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. I feel my eye twitch and let out a sigh before trying to find somewhere to sit down. I give up and flop down on the floor at his feet, the space in front of the door being the only empty area I can find. I give Grell a look that says 'You need to fix this now' and 'I am seriously pissed that you let it get this far.' I admit even I'm not the cleanest person in the world but this is just insane. How long has he been ignoring his paperwork?

"Sorry Darling please don't be mad at me!" He says crouching down to my level and pouting. I glare at him slightly and pick up one of the files next to me. I hit him in the head with it and give a tired smile. "Okay okay I get it. You are going to be mad at me until I get some of this done." I nod and he sits down beside me after taking off his jacket and placing it over a stack of file boxes. He takes the folder from me and opens it up reading it over before placing it on the floor to his left. "I have to organize all of these its going to take a while." he say's sending an annoyed glare around the room. I grab a pile of the folders and open one up I must have made a stupid face or something because Grell starts to laugh. "I don't think you will understand much of this even if you can read the shinigami language. Speaking of how is it that you can read it? Our language is unknown to other beings." He asks separating more files into little piles next to him. I shrug my shoulders in an 'I don't know' manor and hand him the files I was holding. "Well once I'm done I guess we need to head to the Undertaker's again." With that we get to work him reading through the files and signing or putting them into the correct stacks, and me running the finished ones to Will's office. After doing this for nearly 4 hours everything is finished and Grells office is back in order. When I check the clock it is 7:00 pm.

"So tired..." Grell grumbles slamming his head down on his now clean desk. After about 5 minutes I hear soft snores coming from him and giggle softly. My giggles or laughs aren't very loud but I can still do it. I was told by my doctor that this is because my vocal cords are fine but it's my mind that won't let me talk. I still think he was wrong because I have tried and tried to speak for years. But sadly all I can manage are small grunts or noises of the like. I stand up from my spot on the couch that I found when we cleared the office. 'Why am I thinking of this now I need to get Grell up so we can go home.' I pause midway to the desk that Grell is at deep in thought. 'When did I start thinking of being with him as home? It's only been two days and this place already feels more like home than my real home' I shake my head to clear those thoughts away and walk up to the sleeping man. I place a hand on his shoulder and shake him gently, he doesn't wake up so I shake a little harder. He grumbles out something I can't understand before stretching and rubbing at his eyes.

"Who woke me up I was having a dream about my Sebby~" Grell says looking around the room and jumping slightly when he sees me standing behind him. "Jeez you trying to give me a heart attack!" I giggle and point to the clock on the wall that reads 8:30 pm. "H-How long was I asleep we need to get home deary." Grell shouts shooting up out of his chair and putting his jacket on quickly. I sigh and hold out my hand towards him and as expected he grabs it and pulls me out of the room, we run down the halls and out of the building. It's snowing again and I can't help but smile at this I love the snow always have for some reason. I nearly fall when Grell pulls me around a corner, my boots slipping on a patch of ice and sending me tumbling forwards. Grell catches me before I faceplant the ground putting us in a strange position. My arms are stretched out in front of me as if to stop my fall, and Grell is holding me around the waist with both hands. My back is pressed into his chest with my head just under his chin, my legs are bent making it look like I was trying to sit down.

"Maybe we should just walk the rest of the way home." he says shyly as he helps me to my feet again. I look at him with a'Duh!' expression before latching onto his arm as a way to say lets go. "Okay okay I get it." he says as we start walking again this time being careful of the snow and ice. Besides my bells and the sound of our boots on the paved street it is relatively quiet. By the time we reach his house the soft snowfall has turned into a small blizzard. Grell opens the door quickly both of us have to force the door closed because of the wind. "If this keeps up we might be snowed in tomorrow. And why are you smiling at that what is so great about having to stay inside all day." I shake my head and reach out picking up a handful of his hair. "What are you? Oh I get it now." he says as I show him his snow covered hair. The snow has started to melt and is making him look like he has white hair with red stripes. I giggle lightly but that turns into a sneeze and then a small coughing fit.

"Oh dear lets get you changed into dry clothes now okay. Maybe a bath would be best first though..." he says the last part more to himself as he places our coats on the rack behind him. I sneeze again making him look down at me with worry. "Definitely a bath first to warm you up you go ahead and get your clothes while I fill the tub." I nod and do as told going to my room and grabbing my things. I walk to the bathroom to see Grell checking the temperature of the water. The steam has melted the snow making his hair slightly darker than normal. I knit my brows together in worry when I think of him getting sick because of me.

"Okay deary while you bathe I'm going to go get changed myself and then start something for dinner." he says patting me on the head and leaving the room. I look at the closed door for a few minutes before getting undressed and into the tub. I sigh and relax into the warm water just sitting there for awhile before cleaning myself. I finish in about 30 minutes and get out of the water pulling the plug and letting the water drain. It's then that I realize something bad, 'I can't find a towel anywhere in here!'. I slap myself on the forehead and groan in annoyance. And how am I supposed to get Grell and ask for one.( well in my case play charades until he gets what I mean.) I walk to the door and carefully peak my head out into the hall. I can hear faint sounds coming from the kitchen area telling me that is where Grell is. But the problem of getting his attention arises again. I pull my head back in and look around the room my gaze falling on my jewelry and ribbons I set on the counter. Then it hits me and I rush over to the counter and pick up one of my bells, I walk back to the door and stick my head back out praying to god that this works. I stick my hand out the door with the bell tightly in it, I take a deep breath and throw it down the hall making it land somewhere in the living room.

"What the heck was that!" I hear Grell shout in surprise and the sound of something falling on the floor. I watch as he runs out of the kitchen still holding a knife, and looks around the living room before seeing my bell on the floor. He picks it up and turns to look down the hall and blushes when he sees me with my head and shoulders poking out the door. "What are you doing deary and why did you throw your bell down the hall?" he asks disappearing into the kitchen for a second before returning without the knife. Walking calmly down the hall and holding my bell out to me he gives me a confused look. "What did you need Ambrosine?" he asks still thinking 'I still need to think of my own nickname for her' I smile shyly and point to my wet hair hoping I don't have to point to anything else for him to understand. He stares at me blankly for a moment before making an Aha! sound and turning to the door across from the bathroom. He digs around in it for a second before pulling out folded red cloth.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you where the towels where stored." He says handing me the towel while looking away politely. I smile and make a sound of thanks before closing the door quietly. I quickly dry off my hair and body and put on my silver tanktop and red leggings. I brush out my hair deciding to leave it down for now I leave the bathroom and put all my things away. 'I will have to ask about where and how I wash laundry here.' I think to myself as I exit my room and head towards the kitchen. I go wide eyed and cover my hand with my mouth to stifle my giggles when I see Grell. He is standing at the stove with a frilly red apron on, and his hair is in a large messy bun with some of it hanging next to his ears in small loops. And from the look of the kitchen ( that is messy as can be ) is trying to cook some kind of pasta dish. He turns around and smiles when he sees me I return the gesture with my own sharp grin.

"Sorry I don't cook a lot I usually just eat premade meals." he admits rubbing the back of his neck and laughing softly. I roll my eyes and walk up to him flicking him on the forehead playfully. "Hey~ that wasn't very nice Crystal~" he wines rubbing his forehead and pouting at me. I froze with my hand still hanging in the air between us when I hear what he called me. I give him a quizzical look and point to myself as a way to ask if he means me. "Oh do you like it I thought it would be a good name for you. Ronald told me about how he found you just smiling at the falling snow. And I saw the way you acted when we left headquarters earlier." I blush slightly and bring my fingers to my mouth embarrassed that they saw me act that way.

"Aww~ Did I embarrass you darling." he coos with a knowing smile and poking me in the cheek. "Well the food is ready now so lets dig in k." With that I am forced into on of the chairs at the table and a plate of pasta in front of me. It looks kinda strange but smells good, sorta like spaghetti but with a sweeter smell as well. Grell takes a seat across form me with his own plate and placing tea next to both of our plates. He the proceeds to star at me expectantly making me roll my eyes and chuckle at him. I take a small bite of the pasta go wide eyed at the taste. It may only be from my love of sweets but who would have thought that sugar and pasta sauce was so tasty. I look up at Grell with a blank expression and he makes a dejected face, thinking that I don't like the food and he failed at cooking again. I reach across the table and tap the top of his head. ( he was hanging it in sadness ) He looks up at me confused and seems to jump when he see's my smile.

"Wait do you actually like my cooking?" he asks in disbelief making me curious about him slightly. He may not follow the recipe exactly but he still made something great tasting to me. To reply to his question I simply nod my head and point to his own plate. "Okay I'll eat to so finish your dinner too Crystal." he says in a stern voice but with joy filled eyes. I smile and nod my head and we finish our meal in silence... that is until we got to the tea. When I reach out to grab my cup and take a sip Grell starts muttering something to himself. I raise a brow at him as he watches me carefully as I drink my tea. Ah I get it now people in this time mostly like tea that is sweeter than this. I like all kinds of tea and usually not very picky about it so this taste doesn't bother me. I give him a smile and his jaw drops making me giggle again. "You like my cooking and don't care that I messed up the tea... YOU ARE JUST THE BEST DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD!~" He screams the last part and pulls me into a hug spinning me around the room. I lay my head on his shoulder and grip his shirt tightly when he stops spinning, my head still spinning and making me feel a little sick to the stomach.

I shake my head to clear the remaining dizziness and frown at him as I fix my glasses on my nose again. He gives a hyperactive string of apologies as we clean up the dishes and head to bed. He follows me into my room and doing his motherly act tucks me into bed. He pulls off my glasses and sits them on the side table next to my grandmothers necklace. I blush as red as his hair when he kisses me on the forehead before leaving the room. I lay there with a hand on my forehead and tracing a long nail over the lace he kissed.

'Why does he treat me as if I am his own child... he has only known me a few days and yet...' I trail off feeling the strong pull of sleep take me and the world of dreams taking over my mind once again.


	7. Chapter 7

POV - Crystal/Ambrosine

I shoot up in bed cold sweat covering my body as I pant heavily. I cover my face with my hands and try to stop the tears as they continue to fall softly. Why did I do this you may ask? Well it is simple I just had one of the worst dreams of my life. It started out by showing me the dream of my grandmother again, then it turned dark and twisted filled with blood and gore. It showed that man Sebastian and Grell fighting each other, both of them covered in massive cuts and bruises caused by the other. Undertaker was fighting some woman with short bluish-silver hair, but he is different having lost the large overcoat to reveal the outfit of the man from the statue at dispatch. I am holding Ronald close to me trying to stop the blood coming from his side, Will is either dead or knocked out beside us and I pray that it was the latter. Bodies of people I don't know are scattered around us and by the blood covering them all are dead or close to it The whole time I had this feeling that all of this was my fault and wishing I had never came to this time. The last thing that happened was me hearing Grell scream in pain and landing in front of me in a pool of blood.

'Why in the world did I dream of that!' I yell in my head as I wrap my arms around my knees and cry softly into them. I don't look up when I hear the bedroom door open and Grell's drowsy mumbles as he walks in.

"Crystal What's Wrong sweetie!" I feel him wrap his arms around me as he tries to comfort me. I turn and wrap my arms around him and cry into his chest. "I don't know what's going on but know that I am here for you hnmm." he says rubbing comforting circles on my back until my crying has slowed to soft sniffles and puffs. ( AN/ you know when you have been crying for a while and you end up making puffing sounds or something similar) "Bad dream?" he asks and I nod my head against his chest and tighten my hold on him. "And by the way you acting it has something to do with me doesn't it?" another nod and a surprised squeak when he pulls me back down on the bed, he lays me on my side with his arms around me protectively and smiling at me slightly. "It's still really early so try and get some more sleep dear." I nod and snuggle up close to him with a hand on his chest my eyes drooping and my mind slipping into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I wake up is when Grell is shaking me awake telling me it is time to go to dispatch. I rub my eyes and let out a small yawn and end up sending Grell into a fit about how cute I looked when I did that. After I start giggling at his at his messy bedhead he pouts and rushes off to his room to get ready. I put on a black sweater dress that stops just above my knees and has a large coffin design (that I sewed on myself) on the front that doubles as a large pocket. The sleeves are the same as my red sweater dress I had on when I first came to this time, I put on my silver ankle boots and along with my gloves from yesterday, black leggings, and my usual jewelry I wear. (my choker and grandmothers necklace, and coffin earrings) As an added accessory I put on my cat and crow skull belt again feeling that it is important to wear it today for some reason. Lastly I put on my makeup and style my hair deciding on putting it in a high ponytail tying it with my bell ribbons and with some hanging in large loops at my ears.

"Crystal are you ready darling~" Grell singsongs as he walks back into the room with carrying a large red chainsaw with gold and silver details. I point to it and smile a sharky grin that is returned by his own sharp smile. "You like my chainsaw? Well who wouldn't love such an amazing death scythe as this." he sticks out his tongue and makes a hand gesture while saying.. "DEATH~" in a very hyperactive tone. I giggle again and grab my coffin bag and push him out of the room. We grab our coats and head off to his work arriving there in about 10 minutes or so. (We had to walk slower as to not slip on any of the ice that formed overnight) When we do get there and to the floor that he works on Will is waiting for us.

"Sutcliff you have field work today with Mr. Knox, I am surprised you actually got all your paperwork finished on time." Will pushes his glasses up with his scythe and his gaze turns to me after Grell rushes off with a excited expression. "Miss. Thorn you may stay with me for now I will take you to the Undertaker in an hour or two." I nod and follow him into his office quietly and sit down on the couch in front of his desk. He goes to his desk and starts filling out papers and signing off on some them before setting each in separate piles next to him. I watch him for a minute before getting an idea and a slightly evil smirk on my face. I take off my coffin bag and pull out one of my sketchbooks and my charcoal pencil set. I open the book up to a fresh page and start drawing, the sound of my pencil scratching against the paper joining the sound of Will's pen as he writes. After about two hours Will stops writing and stands up from his desk walking over o me. I don't notice this until he is standing behind the couch and looking over my shoulder at my drawing.

"Miss. Thorn this is..." he whispers and seeming at a lose for words as he looks from me to the picture. What I have drawn is simple but at the same time filled with my subjects personality completely. For I have drawn William T. Spears sitting at his desk working tirelessly, in it he is hunched over his desk slightly with pen in hand and the piles of paper surrounding him completed. His face is in his usual stoic expression and shaded in perfectly to match how the light from the window behind him was cast. All in all it is a picture that I have done my best on to express Will to his entirety. A shinigami that is completely dedicated to his job as the district supervisor, and only wishes to get things done correctly and on time.

"I will take you to Undertakers shop now Miss. Thorn." Will states going back to his normal demeanor and heading towards the door. I sigh and put away my things before following him out of his office and the building. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold on tight with my face buried in his chest and completely missing his flushed cheeks. After the familiar feeling of going through a portal Will places me on his back and starts jumping across the rooftops. He jumps down into an alley near the Undertakers and says his goodbyes before jumping off again. 'Why did he rush off so quickly did I do something wrong?' I ask myself as I exit the alley and head towards the Undertakers shop. Just as I'm reaching to open the door it is swung open from the other side.

"Ah hello again Miss Thorn it is a pleasure to see you again." says the familiar smooth voice of Sebastian. I look up at him as he gives me a closed eyed smile that I know is fake. 'Oh how I wish I could speak just so I could yell at him to stop being fake around me!' I yell in my head as I frown at the strange man as he continues to hold the door open. "Well I have to return to my master now, farewell Undertaker thank you as always for the information required." with that Sebastian leaves but not before giving me the same look as when we first met. 'Why does it feel as if he see's me as some kind of meal when he looks at me.' I shake the thought from my head and enter the shop.

"Ah! If it isn't my little maiden come to visit me~." Undertaker giggles as I close the door behind me and walk over to where he is sitting on one of the coffins. He smiles at me patting me on the head playfully and making me giggle. "I would think your 'Mother' would not like you traveling around alone deary~. Why is it you are hear anyways I wonder hnmm~?" I smile sadly at him and sit on the coffin opposite him after grabbing the chalkboard I used last time. He does't bother with reading it aloud this time as I tell him why I am here.

(_Crystal writing out answers/talking with chalkboard_)

_"I do not really know why but Will brought me here to stay with you. Grell had to go do field work today with Ronald."_

"Ehehe~ Well then why don't we have a little chat, I have something I wish to show you deary." He then stands and retrieves a book from the shelve behind the counter and brings it over to me. Sitting down beside me he flips through the book until he finds what he wants me to see. "Deary do you know what that necklace of yours stands for in the immortal realm." I shake my head no and he giggles softly holding the book up for me to see. On the two pages visible are two pictures each with a couple paragraphs under them. The picture on the left shows a crystal that is very similar to the one my grandmother gave me. The only difference is that this one is shaped like a starfish and has light blue patches on it. The picture on the right is of a group of people consisting of 5 women and 3 men, all are wearing simple dress like outfits that remind me of the Greek gods and goddesses. They are all holding their hands over a large sphere that is made of every color imaginable, eyes closed and mouths open as if singing or speaking loudly. I go wide eyed when I see a familiar hair color pattern amongst them.

_"Why does one have hair like me!"_

"Simple my dear because you are descended from them. You are as the book states" he points to the bold printed title of the picture with one of his nails "A goddess of creation, love, and birth. You are basically a being with demon, shinigami, and angel blood all in one. That is why your appearance is so mixed up and crazy m'dear. No offence just stating facts love."

_"None taken. But how is this even possible last time I checked I don't have any special powers or immortality."_

"Well your powers haven't fully emerged yet that will only happen when you choose~" he closes the book and hands it to me "You can keep that m'dear it will come in handy for what is to come I'm guessing."

_"How do you know so much about this Undertaker, and what do you mean by when I choose."_

"Ah- ah..~" he wags a finger at me with a goofy smile before skipping off towards the back room. "I have given you enough freebies little maiden~ Now follow me I have a 'Guest' to tend to and we don't want anything to happen to you do we." I give him a confused look but follow him anyways as he leads me to what I guess to be an olden version of an autopsy room. It looks like a hospital room having a white tiled floor and faded white walls, a large metal table holding the body of a young woman is right in the middle of the room. A long counter stretches along the back wall with a sink and wooden cabinets above it. A few coffins are sitting against the left wall and if I had to guess I would say that a body is in each one. On the right side of the room is a old wooden desk with papers strewn carelessly about the surface, a skull with a candle on it is lit and sitting on top of a pile of books and papers.

"While I work on this lovely lady just sit over here and do what ever you wish. Only thing I ask is that you don't mess with any of the equipment or chemicals." He pushes me over towards the desk and only turns around to work on his 'Guest' once I have sat down. He gathers his tools needed and starts working over the woman's cold body, he is standing on the side opposite me making it so he can still see me while working. I still wonder if he can see clearly with his bangs in his face like that. I just sit there watching him as he works never losing his smile and a few chuckles escaping now and then. He turns to grab a tool from the tray behind him and I see the metallic glimmer on his right ear. I sit up straighter when the statue from the dispatch library comes into my mind. That right the statue looked like Undertaker but younger and less...well...crazy. I look at him now and as if sensing my stare he looks over at me curiously.

"Something wrong maiden?" I shake my head no and pull out my sketchbook and charcoal set again. I make a quick but detailed sketch of the statue and hold it up for him to see. He laughs loudly and cuts the thread he had been using to sew up a cut on the woman with. He skips over to the sink and washes off his hands and arms before skipping back over to me to get a better look at my drawing. "So you figured me out after only meeting me once maiden!" I give him a sharp smile and grab he chalkboard again.

_"Crystal. Grell gave me the name Crystal."_

"Well then Crystal it is nearly time for the little Earl to arrive. Want to help me out a little deary~" he asks grinning mischievously down at me making me shiver slightly in fear of what he means.

_"But wasn't Sebastian just here why would his master come again the same day."_

"Hehe.. Well the butler came without telling his master is why!" he exclaims pulling me back out to the front room after packing up and shoving my things into my arms. He opens one of the coffins resting on a display table before turning back to me. My glasses slip down my nose a little as I back away from the grinning madman. And it seems he just realizes I have them when i move to push them back in place. "So they gave you reaper glasses eh~" I nod and make a small eepping noise like a mouse as he picks me up and places me in the coffin. "Now you just stay in hear and wait for me to get you out deary~." With that said he closes the lid and I am left in the darkness. I listen as he walks away quickly and the sound of another coffin opening and closing. After sitting in complete silence for a minute or two the bell on the door goes off and echoes around the shop. I hear muffled voices and someone calling for the Undertaker in a bossy manor. I sigh and close my eyes letting myself relax into the coffin and ignoring the conversation of the others. 'This is actually pretty comfortable and relaxing.' I think as my mind starts to drift into sleep. I don't actually go to sleep but at the same time I'm not fully awake either, I can still hear the muffled voices that are just outside the coffin. My body feels numb and I can't seem to move anymore. 'WAIT! I CAN'T MOVE!' I start to panic a little my mind trying to figure out what is going on. Then I feel a warmth on my chest just where the charm of my grandmothers necklace rests. I find myself seeing flashes of my dream all over again and feel tears slide down my cheeks. When the last scene disappears the image of the people from the book appears, but the strange thing is I CAN HEAR THEM! I can't tell which one is talking for they all have their mouths and eyes closed.

(**males/gods** _females/goddesses_ V= voice)

_FV 1 :But why must we send them away_

**MV 1:It has to be done **

**MV 2: If we wish for our kind to still exist**

_FV 2: we must send them to a safe time until needed._

_FV 3: Sister you are not the only one sending her kin._

_FV 1: I know but it is still my child and I her mother._

**MV 1: Enough it is time and remember for us it will be but a moment.**

**MV 3: Then they will be returned older but the same.**

The vision cuts off and my mind is sent into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long guys. (Markiplier voice: ) please don't kill me :(

* * *

"..r."

" C..ry"

Who is that? I think as I start to wake up after sleeping for god know show long.

"Cherry!" I jump and end up shooting up into a sitting position when someone yells right in my ear. Whoever yelled at me makes a startled gasp before falling backwards and knocking over one of the coffins. I rub my eyes and turn to see who it is and can't help the small snicker at who I see. Ronald is now sitting on the dusty floor rubbing the back of his head where he hit it on the coffin. He looks up at me pouting and blushing slightly while I try and hold in my giggles. He stands and starts to pat his clothes down trying to get some of the dust off of him.

"Geez Cherry how deep of a sleeper are you?" he asks playfully and flicking me on the forehead softly and smiling down at me.

"Ronnie don't you dare make a move on my daughter!" A mess of red hair is suddenly in front of me acting as a sort of barrier between me and Ronald.

"Senpai I wasn't -"

"Don't even try it Ronnie I know you too well." Grell says to the younger reaper with his arms crossed and glaring. I hear someone giggling and turn to see Undertaker and beside him is the little brat and Sebastian. I sigh and hold my arms out towards Undertaker silently asking for help out of the coffin. The chalkboard and my bag are somehow not in the coffin with me now. With a grin that could defeat the cheshire cat he nods and skips over to me happily and pulls me out of the coffin. He pulls me over to where Sebastian and the kid are standing and I notice Sebastian staring at my belt looking a little pissed.

"Miss Thorn that is an interesting belt what is it made of exactly?" he ask giving me a small smile with his eyes closed motioning to my waist.

"Why ask something that is obvious Sebastian?" Ciel states smirking at the older man as if they have some kind of personal joke. "Clearly it is made of skulls of cats and birds of some kind."

"Of course master how foolish of me to ask such a thing unclearly." Sebastian bows before looking at me again with his own small smirk. "What I meant is are they real and if so how did you get them?" Why is he so worried about my belt? I think to myself as I take it off so he can see for himself holding it in front of me and stretched to its full length. He looks them over with a careful gaze before his eyes flash pink for a second and he glares at me. "They are real skulls of cats and crows why would a lady such as yourself have something so gruesome?" 'Wait what! Last time I checked these where fake skulls made from plastic. I remove one of the cat skulls from it and look for the little company logo on the back of it. 'It isn't there! What the heck how did these turn into real skulls!' I put the skull back in place and my belt back on looking at Undertaker and making movements like if I was writing.

"Oh the board and your bag!" he says giddily and pulling said items from behind the counter next to us. I grab the board and chalk writing out a fast answer for the butler. Ronald reads it aloud for everyone, getting closer and pushing his wide square glasses back in place.

_"I don't get this they where fake skulls but now they are real ones. The belt was for an old costume I wore to a party a few years ago."_

"When you came here your things must have changed to match this time slightly. If it was made from a material not yet invented in this time it will most likely have swapped to something that is." Everyone except Undertaker and Sebastian seems to jump and turn to look at the door of the shop.

"Will~" Grell shouts running to embrace the stoic man only to be dodged and slam into the wall behind him.

_"Hi Will."_ I write waving at him and smiling slightly he nods his head as a greeting before grabbing Grell by his collar pulling the reaper to his feet.

"I have come to collect these three and return to the shinigami realm with them." Will states motioning for me to come to him along with Ronald who has already started to head for the exit.

"So she is a shinigami eh?" Ciel says with curiosity while looking up at me as Sebastian helps him with his coat and hat.

"No Crystal is not a shinigami but she isn't human either." Grell says pulling me into a protective hug and glaring at the little earl. "And no way am I going to let you have her brat!" Ciel frowns at this and glares back Grell hotly before turning and leaving the shop. Sebastian remains where he is fake smile still in place and hands folded behind his back.

"Undertaker the game shall begin soon so know that I do not intend to lose it." with that the black clad butler leaves quickly giving me a strange look as he passes. The remaining reapers and myself feeling slightly confused about his words. I hold a hand over my heart as a strange feeling start to run through my body. 'Something isn't right...' the board in my hands falls to the floor breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Crystal are you alright?" Grell asks worriedly turning me to face him and the others. I shake my head not really knowing what is going on with me at the moment. My chest feels tight , my body feverish and I feel like I am going to past out at any second. 'What is this I felt fine a second ago.' I feel a cold hand on my forehead and instinctively lean into it trying to cool myself down again.

"You need to get her back to the shinigami realm." Undertaker murmurs stepping away from me his smile gone, being replaced with an angry frown. "I believe the dear might have caught a cold."

"We have been outside a lot lately when it was snowing..." Grell says looking at me with a frown before picking me up bridle style and heading towards the door. "Ronnie get her bag please."

"Got it senpai." Ronald reply's grabbing my bag from Undertaker when he holds it out to the blond. Will remains silent the whole time only speaking when he has the door open and the rest of us are standing outside the shop.

"I will be back to discuss certain matters with you sir."

"I wouldn't expect any less Willie boy~" Undertaker then pushes Will out of his shop and closes the door, Will pushing up his glasses seeming a little embarrassed from this. "Let's hurry back we don't want Miss Thorn to get any worse than she is do we." Will then jumps to the rooftops Ronald and Grell behind him with me still being held by the motherly reaper. I then remember the book Undertaker gave me deciding on telling Grell about it when we get back home. 'There it is again...why does this seem like home so much.' When we do reach Grells house I'm surprised to see Will and Ronald still with us. Grell sets me down on the doorstep and I stumble a little before Will catches me by the shoulders.

"Lets get her inside Sutcliff." he says in his usual cold tone of voice and staring the redhead down. Grell gets the door open and tells Will where to take me before heading to the kitchen. Will and Ronald both lead me to my room and watch as I sit down on the bed. I look at Ronald and point to his hand that is holding my coffin bag.

"Oh! Sorry here ya go Cherry." he hands me my bag quickly and I smile at him, not a show my teeth smile though. I open my bag and pull out the book Undertaker gave me and sit my bag at the foot of my bed. 'I want Grell in here...' I think to myself and glancing at the door as carefully as possible.

"What is it with you and Sutcliff?" Will asks pushing up his glasses and letting out a frustrated sigh before heading towards the door. "Yes I can tell you want to see him, blame it on years of working with idiots who hide their emotions." he then leaves to fetch in his opinion the 'annoying' reaper, closeing the door behind him.

"Or in senpais case don't hide them." Ronald snickers and I glare at him slightly and throw one of my pillows at him. "Hey! I was just kidding Cherry." The door opens again to reveal Grell holding a tray of tea that both Will and Ronald are staring at as if it contains the plague. Grell rolls his eyes at them and saunters over to me sitting the tray on the side table before sitting next to me on the bed. He pulls up my bangs and his own pressing his forehead to mine.

"You do have a slight temperature." he sighs moving to sit up right again with his arms crossed. "But how did you go from being healthy one minute and sick the next?" I hold up the book from Undertaker getting all of them to focus on me. I flip the book open and find the page that Undertaker showed me earlier, holding it up for them all to see when I do find it.

"Eh? What is that senpai?" Ronald asks pointing at the starfish necklace picture making me snicker softly. I point to the picture of the gods/goddesses and his eyes go wide. "Hey Cherry's in here!"

"This book looks ancient how could she possibly be - " Grell stops finally looking at where my finger is pointing and snatching the book from me. "Why is she in this especially if she is from the future!" Will takes the book from Grell using his scythe and starts reading over the page quickly.

"Who gave you this Miss. Thorn?" he asks getting slightly scary and making me flinch backwards falling on the floor next to the bed. I quickly grab a pad of paper and a pen and explain everything Undertaker told me. I hide behind Grell when I'm done still sensing an angry aura from Will. "Well this explains what the pest meant earlier."

"Pest? Oh! You mean the demon." Ronald says getting a glare from both his senpai's in return. "Well what did he mean Will senpai?"

" 'Undertaker the game shall begin soon so know that I do not intend to lose it.' Is what he said correct?" we all nod and he continues "If this book and what the Undertaker said are true then a game certainly has begun."

"What kind of game is it Willie?"

"A game for her life." I find myself clinging to Grell feeling a sense of complete dread in those words. Grell wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest trying desperately to stop the shivers running through my body.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Grell screams causing me to flinch and cover my ears from the volume of it.

"Exactly what I said, a game for her life."

"Will senpai do you mean someone wants to kill her?" Ronald asks in a serious voice that none have heard him use before.

"Some yes but most will be wanting her to join them. Be quiet so I may explain, and Sutcliff have her sit down and drink her tea." Grell makes a sort of huffing sound before doing as told and having me lay on the bed, handing me the cup of still warm tea and sitting next to me. Will and Ronald pull up the desk chair and vanity chair, respectively , placing them on either side of the bed at my feet.

"To begin do any of you know of the gods that created this world?" we all shake our heads and Will sighs grumpily "Well their are man types and forms of gods/goddesses around this world but the main ones are as follows. The Goddesses of Birth, Love, Life, Creation, and Purity. Then the gods Death, Pain, and Chaos. (AN: this is just for my story I am not claiming anything I say to be true about any gods or anything of the like.) They where the very first named gods that entered this world each bringing what their name states with them, therefore creating all we know and see today and in the past and future as well. And Miss. Thorn you are a descendant of them which ones I am not certain of but one is clear." He holds up the book after flipping through it again to show a picture of a woman that looks like a slightly older version of me. The woman has the same long hair and color as me but with bright green eyes and normal looking teeth, age wise I would say she is in her early 20's or so. Something in my mind just seems to click and everything goes in slow motion from there. The teacup falls from my hand and shatters on the floor and I am hunched over clutching at my head, my long nails staining with my own blood from me pressing so hard into my skin.

"CRYSTAL!" Grell is trying to get me to stop gripping at my head and Will has grabbed my legs trying to stop me from kicking. Poor Ronald is so shocked he has frozen in his chair and can only manage to stare at me worriedly. I start to make grumbles as I try to make sense of all the strange images floating through my head. All of them only confusing me more than the next, first was the dream of my grandmother then the nightmare from this mourning, and lastly the dream I had while at Undertakers shop. Those I could live with but the voices I can't. They are all echoing in my mind all at once making my head feel like it is going to explode. One word is repeated over and over again it is what the voices all want me to do and it is what I am desperately trying to say. 'Grandmother you said my voice would come to me when I needed it. Well I need it now!' I scream in my head desperately trying to be heard over the other voices. After what seems an eternity the voices stop. I fall limp in Grells arms and stare blankly up at the ceiling, the faint throbbing in my head being all that's left of what just happened.

"Woah! Her eyes are glowing senpai!" I hear Ronald shout but find myself unable to see him clearly anymore. "I got her glasses Grell senpai."

"Thanks Ronnie...Will what just happened..." he whispers bushing my bangs out of my face and placing my glasses back on. I guess I knocked them off when I was thrashing around, luckily they are still perfectly fine without a single scratch.

"I believe that might have been a result of her getting some of her powers back." I hear the chairs being moved back in place and him walking to the door. "Knox come on it is time to leave, Sutcliff I will make an exception and let you take tomorrow off."

"Wh-"

"Take the time and use it to help Miss. Thorn by speaking with the Undertaker. If anyone would know about this it would be him." With that he leaves dragging a still slightly confused and startled Ronald with him. I feel Grell start to get up and grab his jacket causing him to stop.

"I'm not going anywhere sweety I just need to pick up the broken glass okay." I nod and he pats my head before going to the other side of the bed and doing just that. I sit up slowly swinging my legs over the edge of the bed planning on getting into my night clothes. "Crystal just sit there okay I'll get your gown thing okay."

'Gown thing... What is he.-' I feel my eye twitch when I see him holding up one of my tanktops that stops just above my knees. I smile weakly and take it from him. He turns around so I can change without him leaving me alone and I tug on his red jacket when I'm done.

"Now you go to sleep I will stay right here the whole time okay." I nod and get in bed scooting over so he can lay down too if he wants. He chuckles tiredly and sits down on the bed and pulling me up so that my head is laying on his chest. "Now don't worry darling mother is here for you so you will sleep well." I giggle softly and close my eyes within minutes I am asleep, the sound of Grells heartbeat seeming like a lullaby.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay sorry for the wait folks but here is chapter 9 finally. I will be time skipping a little in this chapter so just wanted to give you a heads up. I don't know when I will update again after this so please bare with me on this. I'm going through moving houses at the moment so things are pretty hectic XD and a speacial shout out to PearlM21, thank you for always leaving reviews for my story. I really appreciate it a lot :) I also want to let people know that I have asked another writer on fanfiction to draw out some of the outfits/characters for me. I am still waiting on their reply so lets all hope ne~ XD

* * *

POV - Normal( i guess this could be considered narrator POV as well. please tell me if i got this wrong :3 )

'ding'

A simple sound that all the members of the London dispatch center have come to love. A sound that echoes down the halls on a daily basis now and comes like clockwork to them. For two weeks this has been how everyone has been told the strange girl is coming near. Even those who hear it as she walks down the streets every morning can tell who it is without looking towards the sound.

'ding' 'ding'

This sound is caused by the dispatch centers newest member and most loved person as she does her daily mainly helps out at the library by reshelving the books, or assisting Will by running papers to other offices and has literally become the Ka-san of the dispatch center and is called that by most of the other reapers. And yes she still cooks for Grell and Ronald whenever they ask her too. Will is still the same stick in the mud boss and insists on calling her Miss. Thorn, no matter how much she insists he calls her by her name...Well any name would be fine by her it seems people love to make up nicknames for her a lot. Well as I was saying Crystal was heading to help with whatever she can today. Grell having left earlier that morning to go reap the souls on his list for today with Ronald and whoever else had to go at that time.

"Cherry!" Ronald yells to the girl as he and Grell step through a portal behind her. After living with Grell for a week he gave Crystal her own key this was also the day that Will gave her an actual job as a reaper. Well a reaper in training. She is going through all the classes a normal trainee would but is allowed to go at her own pace with them. Crystal mainly prefers to stay in the library and helping to re-shelve the cinematic records. The truth of the matter is that she is scared of training any of her powers, scared of hurting anyone period after that horrid dream of hers. Crystal shakes those thoughts away and smiles at the two reapers walking towards her, Grell wrapping her in a hug while sending Ronald a death glare over the girls shoulder discreetly.

"Headed off to help Will and Mrs. Rain again darling~" Grell asks as the trio starts walking again the two reapers carrying their scythes over their shoulders. Crystal still can't believe they can carry those things so easily. She tried picking up Grells chainsaw once so she could get a paper that was under it and was barely able to move it an inch off the floor. When she asked him about it he said that most reapers can only pick up their own scythes. Something about the scythes become linked to the reapers soul and being attached to them. Basically if it isn't yours it won't let you pick it up. But for some reason other species can pick them up no problem, they can't use them properly but are able to move them just as easily as the owners. Undertaker is able to pick up Grell's scythe though but he is a very powerful reaper. (Ah! I'm getting off topic here sorry~ Back to the story now nya~)

Nodding her head Crystal follows the two reapers inside the building her skirts swishing as she does. Crystal has created her own sort of reaper uniform like Grell has, not liking the idea of having to wear what she sees all the other female reapers wearing daily. Her outfit is a mix of some of the things she wore when she first got here and victorian style clothes. ( this is what I am hoping to have drawn out for me XD but until then I have a link to a similar dress posted on my profile just imagine the black part is silver and add the other details I say.) Her hair is in the usual twin tails with the bell ribbons tied in them and her bangs covering her left eye, her dress is a knee length red lolita dress with silver lace and skulls as a design pattern. For accessories she has her belt of cat and crow skulls, red fingerless gloves that have a metal square on the top, little hanging coffin'n bat earrings, her black choker and grandmothers necklace as always. Ankle boots identical to Grell's but with an added black ribbon tied up to her knees with large bows on the sides at the end.

* * *

POV - Crystal/Ambrosine

"So the dispatches new mother is here to babysit again eh?" I turn to see Eric and Alan walking out of the building with their scythes in hand. I puff out my cheeks and glare at him slightly quickening my pace to reach him. When I get in arms length I hit him over the head with my ever present coffin bag. "OW! Geez I was only kidding girly." he wines rubbing the back of his head and walking away with Alan right behind him. The shy shinigami gives me a sheepish smile as he passes and I can see a small blush on his face. My gaze instantly focuses on his chest and my face saddens when I see the dark purple and green wisp like things circling his heart. When my powers started coming in I noticed I got the ability to see supernatural injuries and the like. I can even see how the little Phantomhive brat has something wrong with his right eye.

"Looks like my little girl has a fan~ And such a quiet cutie too." Grell singsongs brushing past me softly and swinging his chainsaw side to side. I raise a brow at him but ingore his comment for the most part. Instead I focus on heading towards Will's office to see what I should do today. Grell follows me, well if you call running at top speed down the hall that, to Will's office and bursting through the door with his usual greetings. Ronald was smart enough to just walk quietly next to me the whole time and when we did get there it is to see Grell hanging on the wall by Will's scythe. While I am trying not to giggle at the expression the head dispatch officer is making, Ronald has slapped a hand over his forehead and is mumbling something I can't understand.

"Sutcliff for the umpteenth time please refrain from your idiotic behavior." Will then seems to notice me and Ronald just standing off to the side. "Knox take Sutcliff with you and fill out this days paperwork and if he has been neglecting it again he is to fill those out as well." Grell wines about wanting to spend time with the stoic reaper whacked on the head by said reaper in response. Ronald is then left with the task of dragging the still complaining redhead off to his office. "Miss. Thorn did you need something from me?"

I turn my attention back to Will and smile at him playfully reaching into my bag. I found out a little secret about the ever cold and emotionless man. He has a soft spot for a certain animal that I just can't help but find adorable and funny. Pulling out the item I wish to give him and holding in the giggle when I see him blush slightly. What is it you may ask that has made mister stick in the mud Spears to act this way? Nothing more than a simple little plushie keychain I made in my spare time in the shape of a...

"..."

"..."

"Miss. Thorn why do you have a pigeon charm?" he asks closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses slightly. I smile widely letting him see my razor like teeth and hand it to him. He stares at the small bird charm in his hand then at me then back to the charm. "Is this a gift for me Miss. Thorn?" I nod and he lets out a sigh before patting me on the head " Well thank you then Miss. Thorn you may do whatever you wish today, I have no jobs that need to be done other than soul collecting and the paperwork that has to be filled on them." I nod and rush off down the hall waving over my shoulder at him before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

If Crystal had stayed long enough she would have seen the small smile cross Will's lips before he returned to his office. The stoic man is deep in thought now as he tries to understand the strange feelings he has. Why did the simple little fact that she took the time to make him something as plain as a keychain make his heart race. Lately he even finds himself coming to like seeing a sharp toothed smile, even Sutcliff's seems less annoying lately.

"What is this feeling..." Will murmurs to himself as he holds the little pigeon charm up to the light, watching it slowly sway side to side in his hand. He shacks the strange thoughts from his head and places the charm on his desk. "No matter ... I need to start helping Knox with the preparations." he sighs to himself grabbing his scythe and leaving his office not forgetting to lock the door behind him.

* * *

POV - Crystal/Ambrosine

Rushing down the halls of dispatch I think of what I have been wanting to do for weeks now. My hair is swishing behind me along with my dress skirts and my heeled boots echoing around me. I see Grell walking out of his office and decide to play a small prank on him. I do owe him a little revenge for what he did the other day, I mean really, when is it a good thing to sit a paper sketchbook in the sink. So I pick up speed causing him and several other reapers to look up at the loud sound of my heels on the marbled floors. Grell starts waving his hands in front of him as if that alone will get me to stop or slow down. With a wide smile I head straight for him arms held out as if to hug him, Or in my case...Tackle him to the ground leaving me in a giggling mess of hair on the floor. When I finally ram into him he flies backwards making a startled gasp along with a slightly pained grunt as we both hit the floor.

"I... take that... as payback ...for your sketchbook." he gasps out rubbing the now sore spot on his chest where my head had collided. I nod making my bells jingle while standing back up and dusting off my dress. I help him up and turn to glare at the sound of some of the other reapers laughing at us. I relax when I see that it's only Pops and a few of the other glasses makers. I don't mind them laughing at me because I know they all only mean it in good fun.

"Where are you off to today Miss. Thorn, the library to help Mrs. Rain or helping the other female reapers in the filing offices?" Pops asks giving me a small smile as I shake my head no to both choices. "Well then where are you off too in such a hurry?" I point out the window behind him and Grell surprisingly gets it correct.

"Are you leaving dispatch today darling?" I nod and he suddenly gets all serious on me, wrapping me in a protective hug and his voice getting a little scary. "And where exactly are you going and why?" Rolling my eyes I wiggle out of his arms heading for the stairs leading to the portal area. Grell follows me still trying to get me to explain where I am going. I stop in front of one of the walls turning to him with a smile. "Need me to make it for you deary~ Well I need to know the location to create a portal." he smiles at me with his eyes half closed thinking he has me and I will tell him where I am going. I giggle and place my hand on the wall making him raise a brow at me confused. Concentrating on the spot I want the portal to end up in I send a small amount of energy into the wall. I think 'Mother' has forgotten that I have been going to reaper training classes. And summoning portals is one of the first things I was taught to do.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT!" Grell wines loudly nearly yelling it actually causing me to cover my ears from the volume of his voice. I frown at him rubbing at my now sore ears and turning my head away from him angrily. "Crystal~ Mommys sorry for yelling! Please don't be mad at me darling." Grell whimpers out wrapping me in a bone crushing hug that has me gasping for air. After I finally pry him off of me and turn to face him again Ronald and Will have appeared behind him. Grell being Grell has yet to notice this and is still begging me for forgiveness on a matter that I have already forgiven. Sighing I reach into my coffin bag pulling out the gift I made for him and hitting him on the head with it. He lets out a surprised yelp at having been pulled out of his speech about how sorry he was to me, the gift falling from his head and into his hands as he takes a step backwards running into Ronald. I giggle lightly and wave goodbye to them all before rushing through the portal. It having closed before Grell could even attempt to follow me and blocking out his reaction to his gift.

'Now to hurry to his place for, hopefully, some answers.' I think to myself as I appear in London but facepalm when I see where I ended up at. 'Where the hell am I?'

* * *

What was it that she had given our favorite redheaded reaper? Well I will leave that for you to decide for now and reveal it in the next chapter. XD


End file.
